Daughter of Hestia
by AdventureTimeFan
Summary: A daughter of Hestia was really rare. Since Hestia had swore off marriage. Suddenly , a girl Lily, appears , and happens to be a daughter of Hestia. She doesn't really follow rules and has a really bad past. But our good friends comfort and welcome her. She receives a prophecy that could either save or destroy them all :)
1. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!

A daughter of Hestia just wasn't possible. You could even look it up in a Greek Mythology book and it would tell you the truth. Hestia, was a maiden goddess. She swore off marriage, just like Artemis. So the fact that one day, her daughter, who was kept a secret, was suddenly found and brought to a camp for demigods, was just silly. Even the gods would laugh. But hey, sometimes we all get a little _naughty._ Anyways, you know what I mean.

I do not own anything. Rick Riordan owns it!

**Lily's POV**

I woke up, feeling tired and sick, and stood up.

"Your awake." Said a girl that was on the other side of the room. She walked towards me and smiled. She had gorgeous blond hair and stormy gray eyes. She had a white dress on with a floral cardigan and white shoes.

"Where am i?" I said, looking at my surroundings. It was a small cabin with tables filled with medicine, pills, and other medicine stuff.

"Camp Half-Blood. I have to take you to the Big House to explain things so you actually understand." She said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but I think it's better not to argue." I said, getting up, but feeling pain.

"Careful there, you broke a hip and a foot."

"Uh, yeah. Silly me. Falling off a cliff seemed fun." I said, sarcastically.

She smiled lightly and walked to the door. I took it as a sign to follow her too. When we walked out, I was breathless. It was beautiful. There was a lake over there, some fields over here. Gosh, it was such an amazing view.

"Beautiful, is it?" She said, looking at it as if it was her first time seeing it too.

"You live here? By yourself?" I asked.

"No, I live with many other people. My family, not by blood, by still. I'm Annabeth." She said.

"I'm Lily." I said, smiling. I like this girl. She was pretty and a blonde, but didn't seem clueless like other blondes. I followed her into a big house, which I guess, was the Big House. When we walked in, I saw a table filled with other kids, or should I say teens like me. They were talking and laughing.

"Ahem. Everyone, she has woken up." Annabeth said, stepping aside for me.

Everyone looked up and it got silent. I put up a hand to say hello. A boy with brown curly hair smiled at me, and stood up.

"Hello. I'm Leo Valdez. "He said, bowing down.

I smiled and took the seat next to him. Annabeth went and sat next to a guy with raven hair and sea green eyes. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got focused again.

"That's her boyfriend, Percy Jackson." Leo said, whispering to me.

His voice sent chills to my body. I smiled to show him I heard him and then the boy, Percy, spoke up.

"Hi, you must be Lily. I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. I know your confused but don't worry. I can explain everything very easily and in a way that you'd understand.

After he explained, I got some looks from everyone. I felt my face go red. I hated attention. Like when I was late to class, everyone would look at me. When I was doing a presentation, they would look at me with smirks.

Again, Leo helped me. "So, I'm a son of Hephaestus. " He said.

"I'm Hazel. Daughter of Hades." Said a girl with brown skin and brown curly hair. She had a ruby in her hand, and her other hand was being held by a boy, who had a baby face, but a big body.

"And I'm Frank, son of Ares." He said, putting his hand up and smiling.

"I'm Piper, daughter of the Beauty Goddess, Aphrodite, and this is my boyfriend, Jason. "She said, pointing to a boy with blonde hair and blue lightning eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jason." He said, looking at me, which made me nervous.

"And of course you already know me. I'm daughter of Athena." Annabeth said, smiling and her gray eyes sparkled.

After we all talked, they told me that my mother (I have a mortal father) should be contacting me soon. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Hazel.

"A little hard to take in one day, huh?" She said. Her golden eyes seem to sparkle and glisten.

"Yeah. I don't usually wake up and get told "Hey you have a god as a mother and you're a demigod, which means if you get out of the camp you might get killed."

She smiled." I like you. You got a sense of humor. Most of us don't get joke a lot. We could use some."

"Thanks. " I said.

"If you need anyone to talk to, go to the Hades cabin and you'll find me. You should also talk to Leo. He's lonely up in the mountains. I think he's happy that there's another person to talk to. "She said, and then left with Frank.

I walked and suddenly heard gasps around me. Annabeth, Percy, all of them just looked at me.

A guy in a wheelchair came through the crowd, and like the others, his mouth turned into a perfect O.

"What?" I said, nervously, wanting to run. I looked above me and saw a heart, and in the middle was a fire.

"Hestia. You're a daughter of Hestia." Annabeth said.


	2. Jokes,Zeus, and ANOTHER prophecy

**Here's the second chapter. If you like it, let me know so I know if I should keep adding more, m'kay?**

**Lily's POV**

Crap. Like I didn't know already. Hestia was my evil, unforgiving, selfish mother. I hated her. Why her? I would've been happy with a hobo. At least they would care for me.

I looked up and scooted a little farther from the sign above my head. _It followed me._ *sigh*

"Oh my gosh, Hestia's my mother?" I said, acting surprised, trying to play an innocent act.

"Don't tell me you knew already?" Annabeth said, her eyebrows arched, making an upside-down checkmark. (I think lolol)

"No, I didn't. Did you not see me acting surprised?" I said, stepping back. I tried to put a fake dumb smile, but I guess these people know between fake and real.

"Are we going to have another meeting? I want some steak right now, Annabeth!" Leo said, pouting and crossing his hands.

"Stop being a little baby!" Piper said, slapping the back of his head. Leo smiled and scratched his head.

"Let Lily speak." Chiron said looking at Annabeth, then back at Lily.

"Fine. I knew. I knew she was my mother. She came to me when I was like what 6-7. So embarrassing." I said.

"Why is it embarrassing?" Frank said who had his hand around Hazel's waist.

"She came to talk to me while I was in the bathroom. THE BATHROOM, REALLY MOM?!" I said, yelling at the sky.

Everyone smiled a little. It got less tense; thank the gods…except Hestia.

"R-r-really?" Percy said.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. That'd be gross. And perverted." I said, smiling."Gotcha!"

"Oh, whew, cause like, Most of our parents don't really do that." Piper said.

"Oh, but yeah, she came to me when I was outside and just said I have to do something for her if I want to live and all that. My dad told me not to talk to floating strangers so all I heard was "Blah Blah"." I said, looking at my nails.

"What did you say to her?" Annabeth said.

"I said, and I quote..." DAD, THERES A GHOST TALKING TO ME, TRYING TO GET ME TO DO SOMETHING BAD!" She said, not even smiling.

"Are you crazy, she could've killed you?" Percy said.

"Well, gods are crazy. They'll do anything. Zeus could zap me right now and kill me, and I still wouldn't be surprised." I said, hoping he would. I still didn't like the fact that most of the campers were still listening to my share of a campfire story. Then the sky crackled with lightning and next thing I noticed, it was coming right at me.

**Leo's POV**

First off, this girl has some guts. Talking bad about the gods, AND her mother.

Second, she was HILARIOUS.

I was still laughing about the bathroom thingy. Got to remember that one.

I started to get worried for her when I saw lightning, and I started getting scared for her when it was slowly for her, like it was giving her a chance to run. But she just stood there, all calm like "This happens all the time".

"Move Lily!" Annabeth yelled.

Then she got blasted. Yup another dead one before they even get to sleep. Bummer, she was funny. I was in need of new jokes. But there she stood, not even fried, her clothes still the same, and she had a goofy wide smile. Then next to her a big dude stood there. Everyone bowed, so I expected it was a god. Lily didn't bow. _God, this girl is asking to die._

"Uncle Zeus." She said, totally poker-faced.

"Lily, how are you? I see you didn't get zapped again." He said, looking at all the campers. A few starting leaving.

"Again?" Annabeth said, getting up from the floor.

"Yeah, my mother had tried to get Zeus to zap me when I was small, but I didn't even get hurt. Stupid idea." She said.

"There must be a reason why you're here, right Father?" Jason said.

"Oh yes. I just needed to visit my fellow demigods." He said, smiling,or should i say blinding us. Can he eat some Cheetos? His teeth are _wayyyy_ to bright!And his smile was _soooo_ fake.

"Liar. What the hell do you need?" Lily said, looking at him. FINALLY!

First off, you never called a god a liar. NEVER!

Second, do say the world hell to a god in a rude and impolite way.

"Lily, calm down." Chiron said.

"Ha-ha, its ok Chiron. Lily's just a little off to a bad start." Zeus said, not even attacking her.

Why hasn't anyone attacked her yet? Not that I want her to die, but she must have something against them that they want to keep secret.

"Yeah, but the real reason I'm here is to tell a prophecy." He said.

All the campers left already except for Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Chiron, Lily, Percy, and of course, the wonderful me, Leo Valdez."

"But you've never done that. It's always been the Oracle who has said the prophecies." Hazel said, looking really surprised.

"I know, but this one is an old and cursed one. Only the Olympians know." He said, his eyes turning dark.

"Why now?" Piper said, folding her arms.

"Because _she_ has been found." He said, looking at Lily.

"Are you saying I should leave?" Lily said, looking really annoyed.

"No, what I'm saying is you have the key to something the gods want. The answer to become the strongest ever, stronger than Gaea."

"Dude, you guys are Olympians. You're already strong, why do you need more power."

"It's something desired. There's no answer to what you want. It's just what you want."

"Fine, just say the stupid prophecy." Lily said, stomping a foot.

"Zeus, does it have something to do with us?" Percy said.

"Sadly, it does. You have to go on another trip." He said.

"Where are we going? What's the prophecy?" Frank said.

"You guys look like you need a break. I will be back tomorrow at midnight to tell the prophecy. Farewell." Then he just left.

"Sorry, you have to go on another stupid trip for me." Lily said, looking down.

"It's ok. Were used to it. And we'll get to know more about you." Piper said, smiling.

"Yeah, you seem cool. " Jason said.

"Thanks, it's nice to finally hear true compliments." She said, but with no emotions.

"Lily. It seems like the world is on your shoulders. We've all felt it. Go rest up. Tomorrow, we're playing Capture the Flag." Chiron said, and then trotted back.

"I show you to your cabin." Annabeth said." Head back everyone."

"Okay, miss." I said, saluting her than waved bye to Lily.

Percy, Annabeth, and Lily walked off together, and Frank and Hazel left off.

I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a LONG day!

**How was it? Good? Bad? Thanks for reading **** Please review, favorite, or just keep up with us. Comment yo thought, y'all lolol I'm weird. Bye! And I will be adding more different POV's!**


	3. Andy,Clarisse, and Rachel

**Sorry I realized I put so little details. Sorry _ But back to the 3****rd**** chapter, hope you enjoy! Please review it.**

**Lily's POV**

I woke up the next day with a huge, annoying, and painful headache. I also had a stomachache, which did not make me feel any better. Annabeth had walked me to a vacant cabin because Hestia didn't have one. After she left, I just took a shower and fell asleep on the sofa that was here. I stood up and found a note with clothes.

_Lily, _

_Here's some clothes. It's a little girly from your perspective, since I saw your combat boots and boyish clothing. Sorry. Good morning!_

_Annabeth_

I could already feel the fabric through the pile. A blouse shirt with a pair of pants. (And undies lolol) At least she let me keep my shoes. I put it on quickly and headed out the cabin door.

When I got to the Big House, I saw some people gathered around a larger cabin. What was happening? Or was that the cafeteria? Gosh this place is too huge for me to understand.

"That's where you'll be eating nowadays." I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see Hazel and Frank, holding hands and smiling. How cute!

"Good Morning!" I said, waving a hand and smiling.

"Morning. Let's go get breakfast. I'm STARVING." Frank said, and then ran ahead with Hazel, who waved bye. I walked to the door and saw that there were 12 different tables. One with big and mean kids, one with beautiful kids, and ones with only a little people.

"You'll be sitting with Chiron. Since your table isn't here." Annabeth said with an empty plate.

"Uh, whatcha eating?" I said nervously. I was hungry, sue me.

She laughed lightly. "No, it's actually a magical plate. You just think of what you want to eat and it appears."

"No way. That is so FREAKING AWESOME!"I said, practically yelling.

"I know, I could get so many pizzas and you should check out the cups too." Percy said behind me.

"Can you get...you know?" I said, lightly elbowing him.

"No, anything BUT those. Like Coke and such." He said, and then sat at his table with Annabeth following him to her table.

I got my plate and sat next to Chiron. He had a donut and coffee on his table. The coffee smell surged through my body, making me feel awake and energetic.

"Wow. The coffee smells great." I said, eyeing it very deeply.

"Yes. It's actually very soothing." He said, taking a sip.

"I'd like one myself. What is your coffee type?" I said, curious to know.

"Vanilla, with a small hint of mint." He said, and then took a bite out of his donut.

I looked at the cup and thought of a coffee my dad used to make. It appeared into the cup, steam rising from the top. Warm and happy memories filled inside me. My headache began to disappear.

"Why, that smells really good." Chiron said.

"Thanks. My dad made it for me. I never knew the recipe, so I thought I'd never drink it again. "I said, suddenly feeling pain and grief.

"What happened?" He said.

"My father was murdered. By someone evil. I wish I knew. So I could get revenge. He was the only family I had." I said, and then shrugged it off. "It's Time to eat!"

"You remind me of someone I used to know." He said, and then it was all silent until I said goodbye and left.

**Percy's POV**

The new girl, Lily, was talking to Chiron, who had a bad face on. Like the time when he was fired because of Thalia's tree. We rarely ever see it. I looked over at Annabeth, who was looking at them too, then she looked at me. I smiled and waved. She smiled and began to eat her bowl of cereal. I wonder what she told him that made him had that _face._ I'll ask Chiron after breakfast, surely he'll tell me.

I got up and put my place in dirty basket which was filled to the top. When I walked over, Lily left already, heading to the art room.

"Chiron, what were you and Lily talking about?" I said, sitting next to him.

He shifted uncomfortably and just shrugged.

"It's nothing, Percy. Just some things. She reminds me of an old friend." He said, sipping his coffee.

"Oh, well I just wanted to know why you had a long face." I said then got up.

"Thank you for caring. Please get everyone ready for the game. Before Zeus gets here." He said.

I nodded and walked out. Annabeth followed behind me, instantly holding my hand.

"Hi Annie. Did you see Chiron?" I said, feeling the warmth of her hand go through my body.

"Yeah. Should I ask Lily? Maybe it's about Zeus." She said, looking at me with those stormy eyes.

"Hmm, maybe. But I have to tell the campers about the game tonight." I said, letting go of her hand.

"Okay, I'll help since I no longer have anything to do. See you Percy." She said, and then left to talk to some campers.

I stopped Lily heading into the art room and followed. What was so important that Chiron would not tell me? I noticed that the room was empty, which meant no one was allowed to go on. Was that what she needed permission to?

"Whoa, I didn't know you like to spy too." Leo said, with a grin." Whatcha looking at?"

"No one." I said, and then got up from the window.

"Lily?" He said, his eyes widening.

"No, there was another person with her." I lied.

"Oh, they must have left because all I see is her painting." He said, his eyes glued to window.

"Uh, yeah but remember that we have Capture the Flag tonight. So I still have to tell people. Bye Leo." I quickly left and started to remind everyone.

**Leo's POV**

Percy was acting weird. Like crazy weird. But anyways, Lily was good at painting. She drew a meadow of flowers and a bright sky blue lake. I got up and went inside the art room. She was done now, just cleaning some spots.

"That's really beautiful." I said, looking at the canvas.

She turned around and smiled. "Thanks, I always wanted to go to a place like this. But never found one so peaceful. Camp Half-Blood reminds me of it."

"Yeah. Are you an artist?" I asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Uh, not really. I just draw what's on my mind." She said, while getting up.

"Oh, but are you getting ready for capture the flag?" I said, playing a brush.

"What's Capture the Flag?" She said, tilting her head aside.

"Oh, it's this really fun. They'll probably going to explain the rules so don't worry." I got up and handed her something.

"What's this?" She said, examining the small ring, with a hint of redness on her cheeks.

"It's a ring. Dummy." I said, making a "dur" face.

"I meant why you would give it to me." She said, placing it on her hand.

"I noticed that you didn't have any weapons, and the ones they give you aren't made with any love." I said, shifting my feet. She looked down, and I didn't need anyone to tell me that she was blushing.

"Ahh, not that way. I meant like they don't really put work into it. Dummy. "I said, lightly punching her.

"Oh, sorry. But thanks, Leo." She said, with a smile, holding the ring into the sun.

"We should get going. They might start without us." I said, and then walked to the door.

Hazel and Frank walked in.

"Hey Leo and Lily. We came to tell you guys that were starting." Frank said, then opened the door wider.

"Oh sure." Lily said, then grabbed her brown bag and went out.

"Leo?" Hazel said." Aren't you going?"

"Yeah. I was just caught up in mah thought, yo." I said, whizzing out of there.

**Hazel's POV**

As Frank closed the door, I saw that Lily had a ring on her hand. _Did Leo propose?_ Nah, probably a weapon. Frank held my hand which was still shaking from the message I received from my dad. It was so bad and scary, even when I told Frank, he said he felt chills. My dad doesn't really visit me, so it must be connected with Lily and the prophecy.

"Are you, thinking about _it_?" He said as if the word "if" was a bomb.

"Yeah, but I should just set it aside, right? Its making me stressed. "I whispered.

"Don't worry. We can ask Annabeth if she knows anything about it." He said, reassuring me that everything was going to be okay.

"Thank you, Frank. I don't know what I'd do without you." I said, giving him a hug.

"Me too." He said quietly while patting my back lightly.

"HURRY LOVEBIRDS!" Leo said, looking at us. He seemed happy. I let go and smiled at Frank. He did the same and we just walked in peace.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw Andy. Andy was a kid that Grover had recruited. He was a tall, funny, and nice guy. His godly parent was Apollo. He looked like Percy, but had purple eyes and was buffer, but not buff.

"Andy, hi." Frank said, frowning. Frank, for some weird reason, did not like Andy.

"Oh, you're with Sumo." Andy said, and then looked back at me.

"Stop calling me that!" Frank said, then grabbed my hand and walked fast.

"Who's that girl?" He said. I looked to see who he was pointing at and saw Lily. She was talking to Leo about some nerdy stuff.

"That's Lily." I said." Daughter of Hestia."

"Wow. First one I've ever seen. She's pretty too." He said, his eyes sparkling.

**(A/N this is where you get a good description of Lily, so if you want skip it! And i'm not Mary-Sueing or whatever you call it!)**

I admit, Lily was pretty, like Piper, she was naturally. But Lily was boyish. She had Annabeth's clothes today, but you could tell she wanted to wear different clothes.. Her long thick black hair flowed perfectly on her back. But I couldn't help notice her bangs that were always in the same place, like she was hiding something underneath it. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't chubby. She had green emerald eyes that just looked so mysterious. She reminded me of someone.

"I'm going to talk to her. Bye Hazel and Sumo." Andy said, and then winked at me while leaving.

"He's so weird." Frank said with an annoyed face, which made me smile.

"I know." I said, placing my arm through him elbow.

**Lily's POV**

I walked alongside Leo until we got to a huge grassy land. It was filled with wooden dummy's and fighting warriors. I saw the boy Jason fighting and Percy playing with water. Is this normal for them? It was like watching a movie.

"So, I'm guessing you will be on the blue team. "Leo said, pointing to the group wearing blue helmets.

"Oh, okay. What team are you?" I said, looking at the other team, which had red helmets.

"Red Team. Good Luck. I'm a pro at this." He said, winking then left.

I scoffed and went to the blue side. Hazel and Frank were both on the red side too. Percy and Annabeth were on the blue side. Chiron explained things even though it looked like they all knew. He released us to go off to opposite sides.

"Lily, you stay on guard. Its better if you don't get hurt." Annabeth said pointing with one hand and the other holding her dagger.

I nodded and followed the group of people heading towards that way. The forest was filled with tree limbs and leaves that were at least 2 feet high.

"Hey newbie." I heard a voice behind me and saw a huge girl. She had a spear in one hand.

"Clarisse." Percy said, behind me.

"Hey Percy. I'm so glad you have another friend for me to electrocute." She said, grinning like a mad men.

"I got her Percy." I said, then looked at her and felt helpless.

Percy left hesitating, but understood. I watched her and she watched me. Then as if I knew, she charged at me. Since I didn't have any weapons, except the ring Leo gave me. I guess I was going to have to tire her out. After a couple minutes, sweat was pouring down her like a river. She looked at me and smiled.

"I like you. You're tough. I'll let you go for now." She said, and then closed her eyes as I walked away.

**(I don't know if you guys wanted to read this battle but I'm not going to put it in, but if you want it I will make a separate chapter to those who do want to read it. Let me know in the comments!)**

After the battle, we were all tired out. Everyone was sent to the shower rooms. I quickly took one, avoiding Clarisse and headed to the cabin.

When I got there, I felt fatigued and weak. My limbs hurt from all that running and my feet ached like I just ran the marathon. How do they get used to it?

The water fountain on near the door gurgled. I looked at it and saw a rainbow. Curious, I look and touched it.

"Iris-Messaged received. Connecting you to Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. "A robotic voice said.

Leo's face appeared. He was working on something, but I could still see his face.

"Leo?" I said.

"Oh you got it. I though it wouldn't work." He said, wiping some sweat beads off his forehead.

"What did you need?" I asked, tapping my foot quietly.

"Just reminding you not to fall asleep. Zeus is coming at midnight. "Then he got back to working.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Just finishing a new item." He said, looking at it with pride.

"Thanks for the ring by the way. Helped me a lot in the battle." I said, examining the ring.

"Thanks, though I'm upset we lost." He said, pouting.

"Well, see you later." I said.

"Bye." Then the image dissolved.

I looked at the time and it was 11:46. Hmm, what to do? I couldn't fall asleep. I turned on the TV and watched a dumb love movie. Thunder rumbled about 20 minutes later. Zeus. I got up, put my boots on, placing a hoodie over my clothes and went outside.

I saw everyone outside, except the campers of course, just the ones who were still listening yesterday.

"Hello everyone." Zeus said.

"Lord Zeus." Everyone bowed, except me.

"Uncle." I said, waving hi.

"Well, I have no time to waste. I can't tell you but I've spoken to the oracle, Rachel, and she is right there. I have to go. Bye" He said, leaving with excusing himself.

"Rachel!" Percy said, giving her a small hug.

The girl with red hair opened her eyes, revealing peridot eyes and green smoke flowing from her mouth.

"_5 shall go on the request of gods,_

_To find the strongest, most powerful rod,_

_A choice one shall make to end or save them all,_

_The old curse, a loved one will fall."_

"So I guess 5 are going. And Lily's one of them." Leo said.

"Who are the others?" Annabeth said.

**(I know the prophecy doesn't make sense but work with me. LOL! No flames!)**

**Well, that's it for now, folks **** Please comment which 1 person you want to go and the ones with the highest votes will go. Thanks **** Review it too!**

**You can pick:**

**-Percy**

**-Annabeth**

** -Frank**

**-Hazel**

**-Leo**

**-Jason**

**-Piper**

**Sorry if the one you want isn't there! Just comment down below who you want :)**


	4. Winners, Spies, and Evil Hotels!

**Okay, it seems like I got some private messages about who they want and the winners are revealed! And for those who don't really like romantic scenes, sorry! There are some parts in here!**

**Lily's POV**

"Who are the five others?" Annabeth said, glancing at all of us.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm one of them. "Leo said, smiling.

"Fine and the others?" She said.

"I want to go!" yelled someone hiding in a bush. He popped up revealing himself. _I think his name was Andy._

"No Andy! You haven't trained long enough." Annabeth said, and then turned back to us.

"Why didn't she say yes?" I whispered to Leo.

"Annabeth felt like it was weird that he came to the camp from nowhere. She only accepted him because Grover was with him. But she's been suspecting him for a while now." He whispered back.

"I'll go. I need an adventure anyways." Percy said his hand in the air.

"I think I'll stay. We still need to recruit more demigods, and I want to make sure they stay faithful" She said, looking at Percy.

"I'll go!"Hazel said, shooting her hand in the air.

"Hazel? You want to go? "Jason said, surprised.

"Yes. I really want to go." She said, smiling.

"Me too. I don't really get to go on quests. I also want to prove to people that I can be strong and brave," Piper said, smiling.

"Okay, so I guess me, Frank, and Annabeth are staying." Jason said with a concerned face.

The three of them gave each other looks and nodded.

"Okay, get ready. We leave at noon tomorrow." Percy said, waving, and heading back into his cabin.

"Bye!" Piper said, skipping happily.

They all said goodbye, leaving me, Leo, and Andy, who was still hiding.

"Andy. Get out!" Leo said

His head popped out and he walked over to us. He turned to me and smiled.

"You must be Lily. I'm Andy, son of Apollo." He said, bowing down.

"Nice to meet you." I said, shaking his hand.

"It's not every day that you get to meet a child of Hestia. Cause they usually get killed. By Hestia herself." He whispered, leaning closer to my face.

"Be quiet." Leo said, moving Andy's face away from mines.

"Lily, I want to show you something." Leo said, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from Andy.

"Wait for me! I want to go too!" Andy said, following us.

"No, go to sleep!" Leo said, still running.

When we got to the forest, Andy was already gone.

"Why did you pull me in _here?_" I asked, looking at our surroundings.

"It's something that I found when we were playing Capture the Flag." He said, pointing to an isolated cave.

"A cave? Yippee." I said, following him to the cave.

"It has some paintings on it that reminded me of what you drew earlier."

He took a flashlight out of his pocket and put light on the walls. He was right. The picture was a meadow with a river snaking through. It was close to mines, but it much more beautiful.

"What's that?" I said, squinting at the small figures near the river.

"I said the same thing. Look closer." He said.

Leo and I looked at the river. It looked like two people sitting near each other. I turned to look at Leo and noticed we were a couple inches apart. I could feel his light breath on my skin. I jumped, backing away.

He looked at me." What?"

"N-n-nothing." I said, feeling the heat from the cave transfer onto my cheeks.

"You look red as a tomato." He frowned." Did I do something?"

"No, just the painting." I lied.

"Oh, which part?" He said, looking back at the painting." I don't see anything that made you turn red except the couple. Is it that?"

"No." I went outside the cave to get fresh air.

"It is! It reminds you of your boyfriend!" He said, smiling.

"I-I don't have one." I said, glaring at him.

"Okay, if you say so." Leo said, still smiling.

**Leo's POV**

When we were out of the cave, it was about 1:00am in the morning. It was still dark though, and the moon was full tonight. I wasn't really tired and Lily didn't seem tired.

"Let's go to the beach." I said.

"Sure." She said, smiling. Her eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

As we sat down on the sandy beach, she looked as if she was about to faint.

"Are you okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, just a little light-headed." She grabs a pile of sand and let it fall through her fingers.

"Too much partying." I said, imitating her.

"How long were you here in Camp Half-Blood?" She asked, looking at me.

"I came about a couple of months ago. You see there was an evil goddess called Gaea, and the seven of us had to defeat her and close the Doors of Death. Jason, Hazel, and Frank were originally from a Roman camp called Camp Jupiter. Hera switched Percy and Jason so the Romans and Greeks could get along."

"They were fighting because of the Athena statue, right?"

"Yeah. We found it, but Percy and Annabeth fell into Tarturus (donno how to spell it), which is a bad place. We met up at the Doors of Death with them. Since then we've been living okay. No one single quest, until now." I finished.

"So, are Jason, Hazel, and Frank planning to go back to Camp Jupiter?"

"They were debating. You see, I had a problem over there. I sort got possessed and blew some of their buildings up. So they are mad at especially this guy named Octavian . But their leader, or praetor, Reyna, still blames me, but was kind enough to stop the attack on Camp Half-Blood. Jason got hurt on the head, so we want to make sure its 100% okay to go back without any injuries."

I looked over at her to see her expression, but she fell asleep. My face turned beet-red because she fell asleep on my shoulder. I jumped and she fell on the sand.

"Oww, what the-"She fell back asleep without finishing her question.

_Sigh. What should I do?_

I lifted her up and carried her on my back. _God, for a girl who looked thin, she was sort of heavy. Where did she sleep anyways?_

"Leo?" I turned around to see Nico.

"Nico. Hi. "I said.

"Who are you carrying?" He said, coming closer.

"Just this girl I killed earlier." I joked.

"Really? What happened?" He said with bulging eyes.

"Just kidding. She fell asleep so I have to carry her. "I said, my back now aching.

"Here let me help." He snapped and I felt better.

"I learned that from my father." He said.

I couldn't help but notice how much he's grown since we closed the Doors of Death. We hardly saw him anymore.

"Oh, that's cool. But it's nice to see you again." I said patting his back with my free hand.

We walked back to the cabin before he said he had to leave.

"But it's so late. You should sleep." I said.

"I slept already. At night is the only time I can spy." He said, and then left.

"That boy." I said, sighing.

I was so busy in thoughts I didn't even see the wet sign floor. I opened my eyes, _whew I'm still alive!_ But I was on the bottom and Lily, who was still sleeping was on top of me.( sorry if that sounds soooo wrong lol).

"Lily! Wake up!" I said, not wanting to shove her.

"What?" She opened her eyes and rubbed them. After taking in the scene, she jumped off, turning red.

"Sorry. I fell asleep." She said, scratching her head.

"It's ok. Ahem. Just go to bed." I said, waved bye.

She said goodbye and left. I went into my cabin and fell asleep, replaying what happened tonight in my head.

**Piper's POV**

I woke up feeling happy and excited. Finally I was going on a quest without Jason watching me. Maybe they'd tell him how well I did and he would be so proud. I quickly got dressed, wave bye to my roommates and left for breakfast.

Jason was waiting for me in our usual meet up. He waved "Hi" and I did the same too.

"Someone looks happy." He said, grabbing my hand.

"I do? I'm just so happy that they let me." I said, waving our arms back and forth.

"About that. Are you sure you want to do it? I mean I could fill in for you?" He said, stopping to look at me.

"I'm positive. I really want to do this." I said, smiling again. I couldn't help it. We started walking again, reaching the door.

"Because I've been thinking, I might go back to Camp Jupiter." As soon as his words flowed down my ears, I stopped. My body was frozen. The word "Camp Jupiter" echoed.

"Is it because you're not going on this quest? I just really wanted to go, but if you want, I'll tell Percy." I said, grabbing both of his hands. He pulled his hands back and stuck it in his pocket.

"No, I just really miss it. Homesick. But I'll be back here when you come back." He said, kissing my forehead then leaving.

"But Jason-"I stopped myself. I couldn't stop him from doing what he wants to. I sighed and went inside.

"What's wrong?" Hazel asked me, her hands filled with a plate and cup.

"Jason said he's going back to Camp Jupiter. I think it's my fault." I said, looking at the wooden floors.

"Don't feel bad. Jason probably just misses it. Frank said he might go too." Hazel said, and then went to her table.

I grabbed a plate and a cup, sat down, and ate like a pig. Drew looked at me like I was a fatty and smirked. I didn't care; I should eat all I want before the quest. I saw Jason look at me, and then look back at his food.

After I was done eating, my stomach now had a bump.

"Someone didn't stop herself." I turned around and saw Leo with Percy.

"Hey Piper, you should get packing. We are leaving in about 30 minutes. "Percy said, patting Leo's back." Leo had a little problem with Lily yesterday."

"Did you fight?" I asked.

"No, she fell on me, and we almost kissed." He said." Good thing we didn't. The ladies wouldn't like it."

"Well, that's good that no one saw right?" I tippy toed to see who was asking and saw Lily.

"LILY!" Leo said, stepping back.

"What?" She said.

"Did you hear?" He said.

"Yes." She said, not even changing her tone.

"Oh." Leo was quiet the rest of the way. I decided to go packing. I was going to need lots of things.

**Frank's POV**

I wasn't the type to spy, but I just couldn't help it. Jason also had convinced me to do it too. I really didn't want Hazel to go, I though Annabeth or Jason would go and me and Hazel could go back to Camp Jupiter.

**(Thanks for the idea! I don't know your name but thanks)**

Jason and I were about to pack when he got a call and left. A couple seconds later he said he couldn't go and spy on them. But I still wanted to go. I stopped packing and decided I'd just change into an bird.

"Frank." I opened the door and saw Hazel standing there.

"Hazel, what brings you here?" I said, closing the door behind me.

"We're leaving right now. I wanted to come say bye to you." She said, hugging me.

"Oh, good luck. I'll miss you." I said, returning the hug.

She released me and smiled.

"Keep in touch, and be safe." She was about to leave when I took her hand.

"Hazel, don't get hurt. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt." I said, lightly kissing her cheek and left back inside the room. Leaning against the wall, I though deeply about how I was going to protect her.

**Percy's POV**

I just finished packing when I heard a knock on my door.

"Hello? It's open." I said, zipping the last zipper.

Annabeth came in with a small box, holding it very carefully.

"Oh, I was just about to see you before I leave." I said, giving her a hug.

"Percy, stay safe for me. You know I would go, but I can't." She said.

"I know. And give the new demigods a break." I said, looking at her.

"I'll try. Here's something I got you." She put the small box in my hand, watching me open it

I lifted the top and saw a heart.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know when we went on adventures and people gave us presents that'd help us only once." She said, still looking at the box.

"Yeah, those came in handy." I said, holding the heart in my hand.

"This is just like it. I had Chiron help me make it. When you think about _us_ deeply, it'll transport me to you for only 10 minutes. Wherever you're going, I know you might not be able to Iris-message me." She said, looking into my eyes.

"Thank you Annabeth. It's better than any present I've gotten." I said, kissing her.

"Use it well." She said, hugged me one more time, and then left.

I put the heart into my pocket and smiled. Grabbing my backpack, I left the door and met up with Leo.

When we got to the entrance, Lily asked where we were supposed to go next.

"Uh, I don't know." I said, feeling dumb.

"Well, maybe we can ask Hermes, since he knows locations and such." Piper said.

"The most powerful rod was called the Harmony Rod, created with a little bit of all the gods and titans powers taken from them when they were born." Lily said, adjusting her bag,

"Correct. And the first hint you need to find it is in Garden of the Hesperides." We all turned around and saw Aphrodite.

We all bowed, even Lily. I guess she needed her love life to be good too.

"Stand." Aphrodite said, raising her arms.

"Mom, how come you helped us?" Piper said.

"Well, when you find the rod, you have to choose which god you want to give it to. I was hoping you'd give it to me." She said, smiling.

"How come you guys can't get it yourself?" Leo said.

"We cannot touch what has Titan blood in it. We gods and titans have different blood. Only mortals and demigods can do it."

"Oh." Hazel said quietly.

"But be warned, the rod has a "alarm" system. You must be very careful."

"Thanks for the heads up." I said.

"Don't forget who to pick."

"Uh, we'll decide that later. But thanks." Lily said.

"Daughter of Hestia. Make a wise decision." She said, and then vanished into thin air.

"The Garden of Hesperides." I said, sighing.

"What?" Leo said.

"I've been there once with Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, and an old friend of mine that died." I said, feeling pain.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Lily said, and then walked off.

"She's right. If it's painful, it's ok." Hazel said, following her.

**Leo's POV**

New York from San Francisco was easy. I felt so carsick, I was about to burn the car. We used about 10 bags to throw up in and had to stop to get headache pills. The only ones who it didn't effect were Percy and Lily.

"Can we stop?" I said, holding the handle for support.

We were in Missouri now. The taxi cab driver looked tired and was lazy too. We asked to be stopped in the Hotel nearby.

"So, we have to wait till tomorrow for a ride." Hazel said, grabbing her bags from the floor.

"This hotel seems safe and okay." Lily said, walking in.  
"Yeah, lets walk into this hotel and hope not to find any monsters." Piper said, with black bags under her eyes.

When we got inside, it was quiet, which was okay since It was 2:00 in the morning.

"Hello?" Lily said, ringing the little bell.

A lady popped and smiled.

"Hello. How many?" She said, counting with her fingers. "Five."

She handed us one key and said that room had 3 beds. We were about to leave when she said something horrifying.

"Perseus Jackson, who thought you come on this quest?" She said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Lily said, holding onto the ring I gave her.

"Odyne. The goddess of Pain."

"W-What do you want?" Hazel said, her hand on her hip, holding the tip of her dagger.

"Not much just needed some friends. Being forced here all alone." She said, coming around the counter.

"How come I've never heard much of you?" I said.

"I was a really minor goddess. Nobody really knew me. "She said, making a face sad face.

"But you are the goddess of pain. Everyone should've known you." Lily said, making a conflicted face.

"Correct. I cause pain to everyone. But soon I wasn't needed. I don't know why. They just banished me."

"And now you want us to stay with you." Percy said, raising an eyebrow.

"Forever." She said, and then lunged at him.

Percy moved fast and cut her arm off.

"That took forever to grow back!" She said looking at Percy. Then she changed her view to Lily. Again, she lunged, but Lily didn't move. Lily stabbed her with the sword I gave her. Hazel stabbed her arm, and Piper did the same. But it was all too easy.

"Hold up everyone." I said." Isn't it a little bit easy?"

"So you noticed." She said, smiling at me.

"Are you hurt?" Piper said.

"Yes, but I'm the goddess of Pain, I can make it go away. So If I land one blow on you, I can make it hurt so much you wish you were dead.

"How do we kill you?" I said.

"You can't kill pain; you can only make it go away." She said, smiling.

**(I don't know about Odyne at all! Wiki had nothing about her either so I'm making it up. The fight scene isn't going to be long cause i don't know her weakness and stuff so sorry if you were expecting some better. Next time, its going to be super good)**

I looked at her and noticed that the effect Piper's dagger had make Odyne wince. I remembered then. Odyne was part of the Trojan War. She was killed, or gone for an amount of time, because she was stabbed in the heart by that same dagger.

I whispered at Piper and she nodded.

"Odyne, how come you got sent here?" I asked.

"Long story, do you really want to know?" She said, her eyes shining. This was the dumbest goddess ever.

"Yeah, I love your life." I said, smiling.

"Do you have any chairs?" Piper said, smiling.

"Yes, I have some in the back of the counter. Grab them honey so we can talk." She said, totally ignoring the others.

10 minutes had past, and Piper looked like she was ready. She just walked up and stabbed Odyne in the heart with a straight face. Is this a joke to us?

"Sorry Odyne." I said as her face vanished.

"It too easy, we didn't even get hurt." Lily said.

"Maybe it's a warning." Percy said, crossing his arms.

The hotel office door opened and a girl came in panting.

"Are you okay?" Lily said, helping the girl up.

The girl stood up and took deep breaths.

"Thank you for getting rid of her." She said, smiling lightly.

"No problem." Percy said.

"I'm Arianna, daughter of Hades." She said, leaving us with bulging eyes.

**How was it? Good? Bad? I know the fight scene was LAME! I needed a small villain **** but Arianna is not my character! It belongs to GoddessOfSouls. Thanks for reading review and favorite for me!**


	5. Birds,Falls,Red Faces, and Broken Hearts

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! I don't own anything!**

**Hazel's POV**

"I'm Arianna, daughter of Hades." She said.

"Arianna!" I said hugging her.

"We thought you were gone. But you've been here?" Piper said.

"She imprisoned me here. I waited for you guys. I knew you were coming." She said, smiling at Percy.

"Oh, well here we are." He said.

"And who's this?" She said, looking at Lily.

Lily stood up, her boots making a loud thump.

"I'm Lily. Daughter of Hestia. Nice to meet you." She said, sticking her arm out.

"Same to you." Arianna said, shaking her hand.

"So, are you going back to Camp Half-Blood?" Leo said.

"Yeah, I couldn't leave because no one opened the gate. But when you guys came, the gate just opened. I was so happy."

"How are you getting back? "Piper said.

"I actually don't know." She said.

"I wish I could give you our car, but this quest is really important." I said.

"Here." Lily stuck her hand in her pocket and pulled out a green jewel.

"Isn't that Persephone's pearls?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, I found some in Canada. Before I was brought to the camp." She said, placing the green jewel in her palm.

"Thank you!" Arianna said, her green eyes sparkling.

"I was going to use it for emergencies, but you seem to need it." Lily said, and then sat down.

"How many do you have left?" Percy said.

"Four. They were hard to find but I got them."

"Thank you again." Arianna said, holding the pearl tightly.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving right?" Leo said, heading for the door.

"Yeah, have a safe trip back." I said to Arianna.

"You too." She said, placing the pearl onto the ground.

"But I though you could only use it for the Underworld." Piper said.

"No, you can use it anytime, but you can't go to Olympus and other important places." Percy said.

"Bye!" Arianna stepped on the pearl and smoke filled the room. We all got out and turned back to check if she was gone. Surely, she was.

"Let's go to sleep! " Lily said, running to our hotel door.

When we got to the room, everyone went to different places. Lily on the bed, Leo in the refrigerator, Percy in the bathroom, Piper in the balcony. And I was just watching TV.

On TV was some random Disney show. Leo was heating something up, Lily curled up on one of the beds. Piper had a long face, which reminded me of those movies when they look out of the window. Percy was still in the bathroom.

"Hey, put some wrestling on." Leo said, coming over with steak.

"They had steak?" I said, suddenly feeling really hungry.

"Yeah. Its juicy and fresh." He said, taking one and eating it.

I got up and grabbed a plate. I was about to grab some when I noticed there was no more.

"Leo! Did you eat all the steak?" I said, my stomach grumbling.

He looked at me with a goofy grin." Oops."

"I'm so hungry!" I said, stomping my foot.

"I brought a plate from camp." Piper said, closing the balcony door.

My eyes sparkled when I heard those words.

"Really!?" I asked, looking at her bag.

"Just grab it. I'm not hungry." She said, sitting on the recliner.

I went to her bag and grabbed the plate. I saw her sword and a vision crossed. I saw a bird flying across the "Welcome to Illinois "sign. _Could that be-? No, Frank wouldn't spy on us. _

I shrugged it off and sat next to Leo watching some dumb manly guys fight.

**Leo's POV**

This quest was way too easy. I expected some monsters, little bruises. But here I was, eating steak and not even a bandage was applied on me.

About an hour later, Hazel and Piper went to sleep, forced to sleep on the same bed, Percy refusing to share with me, which made me sleep next to Lily. I could feel her warmth next to my back. Percy snoring, Hazel talking, and Piper lightly singing in her sleep. I was about to go to sleep when Lily put her arm around me. I blushed and slowly grabbed her hand and placed it back to her other hand.

"Leo." Percy said, quietly.

"What?" I said, looking at his bed.

"You still awake?" He asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Oh, goodnight." He said and then fell asleep.

"Okay?" I said closing my eyes.

**Lily's POV**

I woke up and found myself face to face with Leo; again. I quietly screamed causing him to wake up. He opened his eyes and stood up.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's ok, but what's wrong?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, it says here that at 2:00 they're showing the Titanic." I said, grabbing the handbook.

"Oh, yay?" He said, and then crowned his stomach.

"What's wrong?" I said, sitting next to him on the bed.

"My stomach hurts." He said, and then yelped.

"What?" I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tightly.

"It hurts even more." He said, biting his lip.

"Here." I said, holding his hand and concentrating.

I felt the energy inside me flow out into my hands and into his hands. I felt weak and tired immediately.

"I feel so much better. What did you do?" He asked, smiling again.

"I just used something that the teachers-"I felt lightheaded and passed out. The last thing I heard was Leo's voice calling me and shaking me.

**Percy's POV**

I must've been having a good dream because I didn't wake up until I heard Leo's scream.  
"What happened?" I said, blinking.

"Lily fainted, but I don't know what to do!" He said, still shaking her.

"Stop shaking her. What happened to you guys?" Hazel said, throwing a pillow at Leo. Piper also got up, rubbing her eyes.

"Omigosh, she fainted and you guys are doing anything?" Leo said, slapping her face.

"Well, she just looks tired." Hazel said, walking over to them.

I walked over and Piper followed.

"Just give her some sleep." Piper said, patting Leo's back.

"But this is the first time in a long time I've seen you so, uh, worried about a girl." I said, winking.

"Seaweed Brain." Leo said, glaring at me.

"Only Annabeth calls me that. Maybe Thalia." I said, frowning.

"But, just let her rest." Hazel said, then went back to sleep.

I wanted to walk to Annabeth again, so I went outside and found a water fountain. Sticking my hand in my pocket, I fished out a drachma and threw it in the mist.

"Annabeth. Camp Half Blood." I said, waiting for the image to appear.

I saw Annabeth still sleeping. She looked so peaceful, and calm. I was about to call it off, when she opened her eyes.

"I miss Percy so much I even see his image." She said, smiling. She rubbed her eyes and showed her 1 million dollar smile.

"It's me! I'm Iris-Messaging!" I said, waving hi.

She stood up, banging her had against the bunk bed headboard.

"Oww! Hi Percy! Is there something wrong? You look calm." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Hi Wise Girl. Nothing's wrong." I said, reassuring her.

"Oh, that's good." She said, breathing deeply.

"I wish you were here." I said, giving an air-hug to her.

"Me too. But you know what's weird?" She said, making a weird face.

"What?" I said as my smiling fading.

"Jason and Frank are gone. I haven't seen them since you guys left. I know Jason went back to Camp Jupiter, or so I hope. But Frank I don't know. Maybe he went too." She said, frowning in confusion.

"I'll ask Piper if she sees anything in her sword." I said, smiling.

"Oh okay. Percy I should get ready. I'll try to Iris-Message you in a bit." She said, waving good-bye and then she was gone.

"Where could Frank have gone?" I thought as I went back to the room.

**Piper's POV**

Leo was freaking out again. He said he might've forgotten his whole bag.

"Leo, hurry up and get ready to leave. Your bags are in the closet!" Hazel said.

"Oh, I knew that." He said, smiling and heading for the closet.

Percy came in and walked straight at me.

"What?" I said.

"I need to ask you something. "He said.

"What is it?" I said, eyeing him.

"Can you look in your sword for Frank? Annabeth said he left the camp." He said, looking at Hazel.

"Whatever." I walked over to my bag and took my dagger out. I took the leather cover off and a scene appeared.

"It's just a bird." Percy said, and then the color drained from his face.

"Could that be Frank, spying on us?" He said.

"Maybe. Let's not tell Hazel. She might get upset." I whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about?" I turned around and saw Lily, wide awake.

"Lily!" Leo said, running over to her.

"What?" She said.

"What happened?" Percy said.

"I don't know. I used this trick I learned from Circe and I just felt lightheaded. That's all." She said, looking at Leo.

"Well, you helped me feel better. I owe you one." Leo said, patting her back.

Lily looked at Percy, then me.

"Okay, did something happen while I was sleeping?" She said, getting up and looking at me and Percy.

"What?" I said, hoping she didn't overhear us.

"About Frank." She said, looking over at Hazel who was now showering,

"I'll tell you later, but please don't tell Hazel, both of you." I said, using a bit of charmspeak.

"I wasn't going to, so you don't have to use charmspeak." Lily said, smiling.

"Me too." Leo said who just went back to his bag. On his way back, he tripped over something.

Percy laughed lightly and patted my back.

"Thanks." He said, and then went to watch TV.

"Hey, what about Jason?" Lily said, standing up.

"I think he went back to Camp Jupiter." I said letting a sigh escape.

"You look worried." She said, looking at me.

"No, just thinking deeply." I said, and then smiled.

"Okay, if you say so."

I went out to the balcony and sat at the edge, making sure I didn't fall.

_Jason and Frank are gone, or missing. I think Frank is the bird, but I don't think Jason would go back. I don't know._

I was about to get back in when I heard Jason's voice.

"Hi Piper!" I turned around and saw his hologram. I got so scared I fell off and was about to hit the bottom when someone catched me.

"Hi, be careful." I looked at who was holding me and saw a boy with blond hair and purple eyes.

"Hi." I said, looking at him.

He let me down and smiled.

"I'm Peter." He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Piper." I said, shaking his hand

"You're not normal are you? A demigod?" He asked, leaning in, a smile forming.

I backed away." How'd you know?" I asked, holding my dagger behind my back.

"I'm one too. You're pretty. I'd say you're a daughter of Aphrodite." He said, winking, then smiled at my hand." I'm not dangerous."

"Yeah. But who are you?" I looked at him. He didn't seem like a god not a demigod, just looked like a mortal.

"I'm a son of Fortuna. " He said, opening his palm to reveal a clover.

"The goddess of luck?" I asked, looking at the clover dance.

"Yeah. But what are you doing here?" He asked, placing the clover in my hair.

"My friends and I are on a quest. And what about you?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable as he put my hair behind my ear.

"I came here. A goddess told me I'd find an old friend if I waited a couple months." He said, twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh, a friend?"

"Yeah, she's been missing for a month now. "His eyes, darkening.

"Didn't you suspect Odyne?" I asked changing the subject.

"We all did, but she didn't attack us or anything. We assumed she was harmless."

"Oh, right." I said, remembering how easy it was to manipulate her.

"But are you by yourself?" He asked, holding my hand.

I pulled them back." Sorry, I have a boyfriend. He might get mad."

"I knew that. No guy wouldn't be able to resist you." He said winking.

"But I'm not by myself. Remember I told you I was on a quest."

"Oh yeah. Can I meet your friends?" He bit his lip and shifted his foot.

"I guess." I turned around and found them walking down.

"We heard." Percy said.

"And saw you fall." Leo whispered and laughed. I glared at him.

"It's ok. As long as he's not going to attack." Leo said behind Percy.

"Where's Lily?" Hazel asked.

"She said she'd come down in a bit." Leo said walking down the remaining steps.

"Hi!" Peter said, waving to all of them.

"Hello." Leo said, shaking his hand, and Percy following.

"I'm Leo and this is Percy."

"I'm Seth. Son of Fortuna." He said, looking at all of them.

"Nice to meet you." Hazel said.

"Another Daughter of Hades?" He said, surprised.

"You met Arianna?" Percy said.

Seth nodded. We heard loud footsteps and looked at who was coming. It was Lily; her boots were making the loud thumps.

"Sorry, I had to get ready." She said, panting. She stopped talking and her eyes popped. She pointed at Seth.

"Lily." Seth said, pulling her in for a hug.

"I missed you, and all of them." She said, releasing him.

"Do y'all know each other?" Leo said, squinting.

"Seth is my friend." Lily said, smiling.

"Oh, this is the one you were waiting for?" I asked, curiously.

"Nope, but I'm happy I found Lily." He said, smiling brightly.

"Who's the friend then?"

He leaned in and whispered. "You." Then backed away.

"Me?" I asked, pointing.

He nodded and winked.

"Lily. Nice to meet you again." He said, looking at Lily.

She nodded and whispered something. We just stood there, watching the both of them.

**Leo's POV**

To be honest, I didn't like the way he hugged her. But whatever. We just talked and got to know each other. I think that Seth guy has a thing for Piper. I catch him looking at her often, and winking, and smiling, and trying to hold her hand. Whoo, if Jason was here, he'd be in trouble. I was tired. Dead tired. Percy and Hazel already went to sleep. Lily was still out here, waiting for Piper. But Piper seemed interested in what Seth had to talk about.

"Lily." I whispered, and walked over to her.

"Hmm?" She asked, dazed. She looked at me, and again I saw her twinkling eyes. I looked away and sat at the very edge of the bench.

"I don't think Piper is coming in yet. You should rest." I said, patting her shoulder.

"You too." She said, patting my shoulder.

I smiled and looked at the stars. There were a lot today.

"It's so pretty." Lily said, and then looked at me. She was staring at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered, looking away so she wouldn't see me.

"Leo." I turned around and caught her before she fell.

"I'm tired. Take me back." She said, sleeping on my lap.

"Stop, its weird." I said, turning REALLY red.

"Carry me like yesterday. You owe me." She mumbled. I sighed and lifted her and started walking back.

"Where are you going?" Piper yelled.

"Taking Lily back. She fell asleep." I waited for a response, but there was none. I walked slowly up the stairs thinking hard. _What's this feeling, Aphrodite? _As I walked, I tried to calm my heart down.

**Piper's POV**

Leo already left, leaving me with Seth. Seth had told me that he was my boyfriend, before Hera broke us apart.

He wasn't lying. I knew he was familiar. Peter.

"Piper. I was the one you loved. Before Hera sent Jason. You were in love with me. and so was I." He said, worry in his eyes.

I didn't say anything. He reached for my hand, but I yanked it back.

"You don't remember anything." He said, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"You don't remember when we sat on the roof. My favorite memory and you don't even remember." He said, eyes filled with sadness.

But I thought it was with Jason. All my memories with Jason. Was it really with Peter?

"What happened after I was with Jason?" I asked.

"Your Mom came to me and told me if I waited here long enough, I'd see you again." He said, frowning. " But you don't remember anything."

"I'm sorry. Hera filled my mind with imaginations." I mumbled.

"But you can come back to me." He said, hope in his eyes.

"Jason is my boyfriend now." I said. He winced at the word boyfriend.

"Because I wasn't there. If only I was there, I could be the one you love." He said quietly.

"Did I ever tell you I loved you? Before Jason came?" I asked, looking at the ground.

"Twice, and every time you said it, my heart raced and I melted inside." He said, then took my hands in his.

"Come back to me. Forget Jason." He said, hugging me tightly.

I let him hug me. He needed to get me out of his head. I wasn't losing Jason. I am sorry towards Seth, but after all we've been through. I loved Jason. Too much.

"I'm so sorry, Seth." I got up and quickly ran back to my room. When I got in there, the room was filled with clovers. There was a flower on the bed and with a card it wrote.

" Dear Piper,

I won't let you go yet. I just have to make you fall in love with me again.I'm heartbroken. but i still love you."

I sighed and placed them on the table. The others were sleeping, leaving me with no one to talk to. I couldn't fall asleep. I had so much on my mind.


	6. Gardens, Frank, and Love

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like this chapter. If you haven't read the preview of Rick Riodan's short story, defiantly check it out! Love you! Please Review!

**Lily's POV**

4 o'clock. 5 o'clock. No sleep. It was 5:41 now. Tick tock. It was cold outside, but I like it. I wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Piper was grumbling and mumbling in her sleep. I think we were both thinking about Seth. I wish he didn't come. He is my brother, but they said when I found my old life, the past would happen again. The same fate for me. It would never change.

"It seems like we all can't sleep." A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Percy. He sat down next to me.

"I guess not."

"Why can't you go to sleep?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Personal things. You?" I asked, tossing a rock.

"I miss Annabeth." He sighed and took out a heart piece.

"What is it?" I asked, watching the beautiful heart twirl in his fingers.

"Annabeth gave it to me when I needed help. I want to use it so bad, but I want to save it." He said, stuffing it back in his pocket. I looked at him. He reminded me of a hero in the old days. Strong, brave, but always thought about others.

"You didn't have to come on this trip." I said, looking away.

"Nah, its ok. I wanted to get out."

**Hazel's POV**

Headache. Heartache. Two bad things. I have a huge bad headache. I missed Frank. It was only 3 days, but I feel like 3 months. Piper was showering and Leo was still sleeping. Percy went out to see if we could get a ride and Lily was watching TV.

"Hey Hazel. You know the Camp you came from?" Lily suddenly asked.

I nodded and asked why.

"Who's the leader, wait is it praetor?"

"Her name is Reyna. Why?"

"Curiosity." She said, and then gave me a childish smile before turning around.

Percy walked in, hands in his pocket, and sat down. "We got a ride."

"Really?" Piper said, coming out.

"Yup! Pegasi." He said, smiling.

We all looked at each other with confused looks.

"How'd you get that to happen?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's a weird story. But that doesn't matter because we can get to California faster." Percy said, pushing the subject aside.

We started packing immediately so we can get back quicker. Lily went to wake up Leo.

"Why did you wake me up?" Leo said in a cranky tone.

"We have rides to go to California. We should hurry." Percy said.

_30 minutes later_

"Wow, this is so fun!" said Lily with the wind in her hair. We packed and left quickly. Piper had a little talk with Sam, no Seth before we left. It was a fun time, only there was a bird following us. It was a cute tiny bird, making curious of the flying horses. I let myself calm as we flew through the many states.

**Percy's POV**

I was still curious about the favor Lily asked me.

[Flashback]*

_Lily: Percy, I have a huge favor to ask of you._

_Me: What is it?_

_Lily: If I make an important sacrifice at the end of our journey, can you not stop me?_

_Me: What? Why?_

_Lily: Please. Just don't in the future._

_Me: Oh, okay. I guess._

[Back]*

"Percy, what are you thinking of?" Leo said, brushing the pegasi's hair.

"Nothing, just thinking. I wonder who's going to be waiting there." I said, eagerly. We been traveling for 2 hours now, 30 more minutes and we'd be in San Francisco. Garden of the Hesperides, to be specific.

"I'm so tired. Why can't the Garden be somewhere closer?" complained Piper

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask them" Leo said.

**Garden of the Hesperides**

"Whoa. It's so cold." Hazel exclaimed.

"Welcome, fellow travelers." A voice said in the fog. 3 figures stepped forward. It had been so long ago, I forgotten their names.

"Nice to meet you again, Perseus Jackson." The tallest one said.

"I suppose you're here to receive the first clue."

I looked at Lily and she nodded.

"Yes. The first clue to finding the Harmony Rod. "I said, watching them freeze and whisper silently.

"Very well. Please get into pairs." This time it was a low, coarse voice.

We gave each other a confused look and did what was told.

"Um, were sort of uneven." Hazel said, pointing it out.

"Are you sure? One of you are hiding in a different form."

I looked at all of us. Nothing unusual. Then I noticed it.

"Frank?" I yelled, pointing at the bird.

The bird looked away and made a noise. Hazel looked at me, then at the bird. She quickly ran to it and yelled.

"Frank, if that's you then please come out." She tapped her foot, waiting. A couple seconds later, the form of a bird turned into the form of a boy. He looked down and shifted his foot.

"Sorry Hazel." Frank said." But I was worrying and Jason convinced me and all that other stuff."

"Wait, Jason convinced you?" Piper said." Is he here too?"

"No, I came by myself. Jason went back to camp."

"Frank, you dummy." Hazel said.

"Now, we will split you into 3 groups. You must endure the battles for 30 minutes and show your courage."

Piper and Percy (Me). Leo and Lily. Hazel and Frank.

"Is it going to be hard?" Piper asked me.

"Hopefully not." I said, before we walked into the 1st door.

Leo's POV

I think the 1st door looked easy, the second door okay, but the 3rd door looked scary. The outside even had skulls and everything. Not to mention I got paired up with Lily. Not that I disliked it, but my heart always acted up when I was around her. I took a look at her. The way her long lashes batted, her black hair fell perfectly, AHHHHH, what am I thinking? I'm going crazy. Dionysus, am I going crazy?

"Leo. Are you going to open the door? Or am i?" Lily turned to look at me. I could feel myself heating up.

"Uh...Um….you….me…open…asdfghjkl." I was talking gibberish.

"I'll do it." She said, opening the door. As soon as if was wide open, our jaws both opened into a perfect O. Inside was the perfect little girl's dream vacation. A rainbow, unicorns, and cute little animals. A hologram appeared and said to us, "Stay safe for 20 minutes, and you'll have 10 minutes to rest. Try not to get caught by the bunny. Start!

I took Lily's hand and ran to a little house, locked the door, and closed the windows.

"What if the bunny comes in here?' She asked, taking a seat at the sofa.

"Then we run." I sat next to her. It was quiet for a long time, and weird sitting on the love seat with her next to me. So weird. Ugh, I so weird.

"Leo. What's your favorite color?" She suddenly asked.

"Green, why?"

"I thought I should get to know you." She said. So that's what we did for a while until we heard the footsteps of a rabbit. Thump Thump.

"He's here." I mouthed.

"That's mean, what if it's a "She"?" Lily frowned then smiled.

"What?" I asked, looking away.

"An evil bunny in a cute place."

I smiled and admired her silliness.

"Leo and Lily. Come out." A sweet voice said. I almost wanted to go out.

"Wait a bunny with a sweet voice." Lily said. "A story. I heard this one. A daughter of Aphrodite. She used charmspeak to create bunnies and convinced the bunnies to attack the humans. Funny plan actually but it worked. Zeus was really mad and turned her into a bunny, trapping her in a land where she could never leave.

"That's sad." I said." But messed up'

Next thing I knew, the roof opened and what was holding it was a gigantic bunny.

""Hello my friends." She said, showing her animal teeth.

Run. We dashed out and ran and ran. The bunny following us. I touched my thigh for my belt, but it was missing. They must've taken our belongings. Lily found out too.

"The rainbow. It looks like we can walk on it." We turned that way, climbing the cute jelly marshmallows and onto the rainbow.

"This is so fun!" I yelled. She just nodded at me and smiled a huge smiled. I froze watching her attempt to slide down. My heart beating faster than Sonic running. Then I heard the bunny bringing me back to my senses.

"LILY! THE BUNNY!" I screamed, catching her before she fell into the bunny's mouth. I pulled her up and yelled at the bunny.

"Hey you! Stop trying to eat us. "

"It's not my fault. All I get to eat is candy and gumdrops." The bunny said which made me feel sad.

"Why did you attack the harmless people?' Lily asked.

"I wanted them to be my servant. I used to be the most beautiful person besides Aphrodite herself, that's why Aphrodite let Zeus turn me into this cute thing."

I felt like saying something but words wouldn't come out. I knew Gods were rude to their children so I was speechless.

"But this quest is going to be hard for you. The beginning, like now, will be super easy, but towards the end, you'll know what I mean. One of you will die." Then she just disappeared .The cute bright place was gone too. It was just a wall room with one black chair. All of a sudden Apollo appeared. We both bowed down and stood.

"I'd like to talk to Leo." He said, pointing to the seat." Please wait."

Lily backed away and I went to sit on the chair.

"So , you're wondering why I'm here?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"Aphrodite sent me. "

"Why me?" I asked shocked. Aphrodite asked him to come to me.

"Love advice." Apollo said, winking.

"W-w-what?" I said, immediately feeling shy.

"So I heard you got a thing for my niece?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, that's not it." I defended myself.

"Denial. I see. Can't except it." Apollo was teasing me now.

"I don't even know her."

"Yet she makes your heart race."

I felt like I was getting attacked and that everyone was watching my love life.

"Accept it. Accept that you might be falling in love." Apollo snapped, leaving me alone with Lily.

"Leo!" Lily called. I looked at her and thought about what Apollo had said._ Accept that you've fallen in love_. I shook my head and stood up.

"They weren't lying to us. They did have food for us!" She said pulling me to sit down. Even the table was set up to look like a date.

"Here. Let's try this together." She handed me a fork with some food on it and gave me another smile. I thought for a long time. Then instead of the fork I grabbed her arm and looked at her.

Lily's POV

I stuck the fork out at him. What did they talk about? Leo thought about something, then looked at me. Instead of taking the fork, he took my hand. He just looked at me and smiled. His slightly curly brown hair and childish look were finally showing up. I haven't noticed them until now.

"What are you doing Leo?" I asked. He blinked and released my hand.

"Sorry, I dazed out for a moment." He took the fork and started eating happily. But I couldn't get his smile out of my head. I didn't even notice when the food just disappeared into the air. Leo stopped eating and pointed to the something. I turned around and saw a door appear.

"Let's get out of here!" Leo said then he stuck his hand out to help me. I took it, but didn't see the table appear again and tripped. When I opened my eyes, I saw Leo's Hello My Name is Awesome shirt.

We didn't fall but I had fell into Leo's arms. I looked up and saw his brown eyes, full of concern. I got back up.

"You okay?" He asked me putting his hand on my shoulders. I just stood frozen there. What's this racing feeling? I placed my hand over my heart and nodded. He took his hand away. I walked towards the door so he wouldn't see me blushing.

When we walked into the door, it disappeared. Then we saw them. Piper, Percy, Hazel, and Frank.(If you want to know what the others had to go through, comment it.

"Hey!" Piper said waving to us. The environment had changed. We we now back into the garden.

"Well done. As you know, the missions had been easy. But the further you get the more people you'll lose. A sacrifice must be done. "

I looked at Percy and saw that he was already looking. I nodded at him making sure he knew. I took a jewel from my bag and placed it in front of the guardians.

"Thank you for your help." I said, smiling. They gave what looked like a smile and blended in with the smoke. A map came up and crossed of San Francisco. It pointed to Los Angeles, which was close by. A box appeared and I slowly opened it. The hint. Love.

I showed it to them. They all had a weird look.

"Love? What does love have to do with anything."Piper said.

"Maybe someone we love knows the answer?" Hazel suggested.

"Or love is the answer?" Frank said.

I sighed. This is confusing. I wish they could make hints more specific. Was it true love, first love, lost love?

I caught Leo looking at me, then at a different place. I shrugged it off and walked up to him.

"Leo, do you know anything?" I asked him.

"No."He said, playfully shoving me.

I glared at him and he smiled. I stopped and looked at him. Why is his smile so alluring?

"Lily? What's wrong? It's the second time." He said.

"Uh, we got to get going." I said, walking out of there.

Frank's POV

There was defiantly something going between the two L's. But I didn't have time to worry about them, Hazel was angry at me for coming. I tried to explain, but she wouldn't listen. Percy told me to let her rest and calm down. We were almost to Los Angeles, but we had to stop at a hotel. Piper told me what had happened at the other hotel.

"Frank." I heard Hazel's voice from behind. I turned around and saw her stand above me.

"Yeah?" I asked, splashing my foot in the water.

"I know you want to protect me, but I can do it myself." She said, sitting next to me.

"I know, it's just I lost too many people in my life."

It was quiet for a moment. Hazel rested her head on my shoulder.

"We've been through a lot." She said, quietly. I nodded and wished it could be like this all the time.

"I won't ask you to go back, just stay here and be my knight. "Hazel took my hand and entwined them together. I smiled, leaned down, and kissed her.

"Now my nights complete. "I said.

When we woke up the next day, Hazel and I were still by the pool. I quietly carried her to the room and put the blanket over her. I took a shower and ate breakfast.

Percy was still sleeping, but Piper was talking to someone. I leaned towards the door and heard Jason.

"What are you doing?" Leo said, rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing." I said, turning on the TV.

"Have you seen Lily?" Leo said, eye boogers everywhere.

"Dude, wash your face before you talk to any girl, and me." I turned it to the news channel, obviously uninterested. He left, and I went back to listening.

"Just a stranger."

"Whatever"

"Please Listen"

That's all I heard before something was kicked. I went back and Piper came out.

"Morning Pipes." I said, pretending to not know anything.

"F-frank. Did you hear all that?" Piper said, biting her nails.

"Sort of." I said, shielding myself. Jason told me that Piper can be scary. But she just sighed and sat right where she was standing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, turning off the TV.

"Jason is accusing me of cheating."

"Why would he think that?"

"Long story." She said.

"Oh, well he'll come to senses, and plus Jason was meeting Rey-" Piper looked up.

"What?"She said.

"Nothing, I'm sleepy all of a sudden." I said, hiding under the blanket sheets.

"Frank. He was meeting who?" She asked. If Piper could add effects, there would be fire around her. Her voice changed and her eyes were red, no longer rainbow.

I didn't answer her. I just stood there.

"Frank!" Piper said.

"Sorry, I can't. Friends are friends." I said, not wanting to lose Jason's trust.

Piper rolled her eyes and stomped the way back to her room. Leo was gone now, probably looking for something he lost. Percy woke up and walked over to me.

"Are you okay with Piper being mad?" He asked. I nodded. Girls were always mad at me. Hazel was fast asleep now, dreaming away.

Leo came in, eyes widened and hand over his mouth.

"What happened?" Percy and I said.

He didn't say anything, still looking shocked.

Percy shook him. "What happened?"

"I just kissed Lily." Leo said.

**Well okay! Sorry for my always late updates but please review and favorite !**


	7. Kisses and Thoughts

**Thanks everyone for helping me and please review and favorite it! I really do appreciate it! I hope you continue to support me and do what fans do best! Sorry people want me to focus more on romance than adventure but I will promise to add adventure! I don't own Percy Jackson.**

**Leo's POV**

"Wait, hold up?" Percy asked me. I knew what they were thinking. A 17 year old boy with a 16 year old girl. Things were bound to happen, but I wasn't that kind of guy. I mean she's pretty and all but I wouldn't kiss her.

"It was an accident. I, uh, was walking down the stairs and um tripped on something. Lily just happened to be there and catch me, but our lips t-touched." I stuttered watching their eyes look at me. Percy and Frank looked at me, then at each other, and laughed. I get myself into trouble too much.

"Right. "Frank said. I felt my cheeks go red and punched them lightly. _Idiots. _

"So, did you like it?" Percy gave me a cocky grin. _Did i? No, it wasn't even that kind of kiss. It was an accidental kiss that should be forgotten._

"No, I didn't because it wasn't even a kiss."

"Where is she?" Frank said. I look towards the door and didn't see anyone. Shrugging my shoulders, I spoke.

"Well, my charms do take a while to go away." I walked back outside, hearing Percy's and Frank's chuckles behind me.

**Piper's POV**

There are some times when you just want to explode and yell at everyone. I was feeling that right now. First of all, Jason is meeting Reyna and he was blaming me for cheating. I am a 16 year old girl, I know about cheating. I wasn't cheating. _Oh Zeus, If I kept up with this stress I was going to turn crazy. _I needed to talk to someone. Like a good friend. Hazel was sleeping, and I didn't exactly know Lily. I was about to start crying when I felt a presence watching me.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked. It was him, yet his image shimmery and sparkly.

"Obviously I'm Iris-Messaging. It seems you forgot I'm a demi-god." He playfully rolled his eyes.

"Please go. I don't need any more problems than I already have. I told you that you need to move one. I have Jason." I whispered just so that Frank and Percy don't hear.

"Doesn't mean I was going to forgot you. I still love you Pipes." He said. It made me flinch emotionally. Only Jason called Pipes. Even though we were fighting, I missed him dearly. His blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. _How could I ever even think about being mad at him? Gosh I am so stupid!_

"Earth to Piper. "Seth's voice brought me back to my current situation. Taking a deep breath, I spoke.

"I love Jason and maybe I used to like you, but that's over."

He was still for a moment, taking in everything I said.

"Guess I really can't get you back, huh?" Before I could reply, he broke off our conversation.

"Sorry" I muttered, taking a deep breath. I feel like I was back in Middle School. Boys and Drama. Thinking about that made me smile again and I wanted to forget everything that happened today.

_Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" I said, getting off the bed and knocking down boxes of tissues.

"Lily." I cocked my head to the side. _What could she want?_

I opened the door and she immediately walked inside my room.

"Okay. What is wrong with you?" I said, looking at her.

"I just kissed Leo. Wait. No. He accidently kissed me. On the stairs. And I'm so embarrassed! I can't go out without being awkward." My jaw opened.

"No way. You kissed Afro?"

She frowned. "It's not really an afro."

I raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "Help me Piper. I'll help you with the Jason/Seth situation."

_Could she really? No….but at the same time yes. She was his sister._

"How can I help you?" I was desperate.

"Do you have a mind cleaner trick or something so he could forget?"

"I don't think so. I can make people do something for me but nothing special." I watched her sigh and stand up.

"Thanks. Just let me handle my brother. He's annoying." She walked out and I was relieved, happy that it might go away.

**Lily's POV**

I can't do something to make him forget? I was so stupid! I knew he was clumsy from the moment I saw him! Ugh, my f-first kiss. To Leo. A guy I didn't even know. I practically knocked into him without knowing.

"Hey, wha-"His eyes turned huge.

"Hey Leo." I hoped my voice did quiver or anything.

"Lily. Sorry about earlier. It's not even a big deal! Not the first time." He said. He was trying to laugh it off. But I don't know why I felt mad. Maybe because he took my first kiss as trash or something not so important. I felt myself frown and storm away. _Gosh, I was becoming such a middle school girl. I need to stop. _I could hear Leo's footsteps following me.

"What did I do?" He said. I looked at him. His brown eyes, worried, and his messy hair. Why was I acting like this? So foolish? So stupid?

"You acted as if the kiss was a shrug off. But that was my first." I rolled my eyes, taking in a deep breath. It seemed like a while before anyone said anything.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It was mines too." Leo shifted his foot from one side to the other. Wet moisture hit my face. Rain. (Sorry if it sounds wrong)

"Oh? You're first what?"

"Kiss."

"Sure. You're what 17 years old?"

"Doesn't mean I kissed somebody. Idiot."

I stomped up to him. "I'm not an idiot. You're an idiot." The rain was pouring now. How could the weather change so fast?

"Why are you angry anyway? We could act as if it never happened!" Leo looked at me, annoyed.

"I wish." I said, mumbling.

"What was it not good?"

"No, it wasn't even a kiss. And I need to leave."

Leo took my shoulders and before I could leave, he placed his lips on mine. Everything happened fast. I didn't even have time to react. It was sweet and warm and nice. Exactly how I imagined my first kiss to be. Leo let go, and looked at me.

"Pervert." I said, before walking away from him.

**No one's POV**

Leo was outside, but safe from the rain. When he kissed Lily, he knew what he was doing, but didn't stop himself. It was a good a kiss, he'll admit. _I think I like her. _Leo smiled, feeling like a little kid that experienced love for the first time in a long time. Lily was inside. She placed her fingers to her lips, remembering the warmth and sweetness. _She hasn't felt this in a long time. Why was she even thinking of the kiss? Pushing away the thought, she called Seth to help Piper._

Piper was applying her very limited makeup. After the quest, she'd makeup with Jason. She's day she was wrong and hurt. He'd also apologize and they could go out to the beach or something. Yeah, that'd be nice for once. Piper smiled at the though, feeling only love and happiness. _Focus on the quest first. _

_In her dreams, Hazel dreamt that she'd be happy once again. Although her life was filled with monsters and gods, she'd always be saved by her knight in shining armor, Frank. She never wanted to wake up from this dream. It was so peaceful and happy. You could practically see the rainbows and sparkles and unicorns. To wake up to a world filled with danger and quest and stress, who would do that? But if she woke up, she would see his face and it would all be okay again._

Percy ran a finger through his hair while the water flowed throughout his whole body. The quest was going to get harder, he was sure. It was so easy right now, as easy as in baking a cake. Annabeth. _Oh, how much he wanted to use the pendant. Use it and spend 10 minutes with her. He knew he shouldn't be like this. They had to get use to distance, but they would always love each other. He prayed a small and silent prayer to Aphrodite. It seemed he been making prayers to her often now._

Frank slept on the other side of Hazel although it might've looked bad. He stroked her hair, and was glad she was dreaming happily and peacefully He had thought about lots of things today. Maybe he should go back; he might be a distraction for Hazel. Yes, he'll go tomorrow. Hazel will understand.

That's what went through all the heroes before their next adventure began.

**Sorry this chapter is VERY short! People were flaming me for a preview or something so I'm going to include this. I have school and work! But thanks for supporting me and tell me who's POV you guys want the most!**

**-Percy's**

**-Hazel's**

**-Lily's**

**-Leo's**

**-Piper's**

**(Frank will be leaving) **

**Or Noone's POV **


	8. Persus, Annabeth, Swings, and Morpheus

**Okay, so you guys wanted more Percy and Lily's POV! No one's POV came in third. I'll try my best and do what I can for you guys. No flames. Please review and favorite! Percy Jackson doesn't belong to me!**

**Lily's POV**

"_Young demigod. What brings you here?"_

_I turned around to see a man. Not human, but a god._

"_Not a god, young one. A Titan."_

"_Shouldn't you be with Cronus, or your other siblings? I'm not stupid. I heard about you guys."_

"_I've been forgotten. Just like the gods, I can be forgotten and disappear."_

"_And why do you need me?" I looked around us. It was a pretty place. The trees were well bloomed, the flowers too. The air was fresh and nice. Then it changed. Rain poured, along with lightning. Trees were burnt and flowers wilted. Disastrous, I'd say._

"_I am Persus. Titan of Destruction and Peace. It seems I have a role in your adventure."_

"_That's a good lie. Why would you want to help us?"_

"_I'm not on good or evil. Destruction and Peace."_

"_So you have to have destruction to happen in order for you to create peace?"_

_He gave me a slow nod. I understood. _

"_Can destruction be a sacrifice? Death"_

"_It all Depends on the type of living being."_

"_A Demigod."_

"_Yes. The better the sacrifice, the better the peace."_

"_I understand. Thank you." I gave a grim smile._

"_Do you know what your purpose in life is, Daughter of Hestia?"_

"_I've known. I've been reincarnated 9 times. This one being the 10__th__. I think I'm a tool, I would say."_

"_So you must know your fate on the 10__th__."_

"_My final life. Tarturus is my next place. " I managed to say._

"_Wise one. Don't make any relationships that will be too hard to bear."_

"_I'm not foolish, Persus."_

"_Of course you aren't. Enjoy this last life. Gods will not take back what they already gave. 10 lives."_

"_I know." I wanted to wake up. He was getting on my nerves. Reminding me how I'm going to die again and this time I'm not coming back._

"_Your 2__nd__ place is the snowy Alaska. Take these as my gift to you." He handed me a pouch that was as light as a feather._

"_Thank you. Be on your way." I bowed and Persus disappeared, allowing me to wake up._

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I'd be the sacrifice. I would die and not come again. Don't make friends with anybody. Tarturus isn't as bad as I heard, is it? Who am I kidding, it's horrible. Maybe Hades would go easy on me and send me to Isles of the Blessed. I was born more than three times. I helped heroes with their quest each time.

I let the water wash the sweat, feeling the sting as it touched my face. Too much in thoughts, I'd almost forgotten my scar.

"Oww!" I cried, grabbing a wet towel and dabbing it on the scar. I'd gotten this in my previous life. Usually, they would fade away, but this one didn't. I saved a hero in that life. The bad guy slashed the side of my forehead, allowing the hero to get past him. The pain hurt so much, I fell and felt myself slowly dying. I was a fool to the hero never came back, and I died. The cut was small enough for me to hide it.

I was pretty sure I was the only one awake. After it stopped hurting, I opened the door, dabbing it lightly, when I was face to face with Leo.

"What's wrong with your forehead?" He reached to touch it and I slapped his hand.

"Nothing. Leave me alone." I tried to walk past him, when he grabbed my wrist and brought me back to him. I dropped the towel and my hair was still in its ponytail, completely allowing my scar to reveal itself.

"Oh Zeus! What happened? When?" Leo's face lost its color. _You should've felt the pain. It was worse._

"Nothing. It was before you guys found me. Just let me rest get some air." I've always admired the nature and I think that's what I needed right now.

"But it's really bleeding." He frowned at me.

"It looks like that but it isn't." I moved away from him. _No relationships with anyone or anything. You'll feel sadness._

I found the park right outside of the hotel. It was desolated, but had my favorite thing. Swings. I walked their making sure no danger was lurking before I sat on the cold seat. The wind was strong, blowing my hair and the tears. It really hurts. I didn't think adding water to the scar would feel this bad. I smiled at myself. I needed to live happily in this life, or I'd regret for the rest of my life.

I concentrated on my scar for a long time. Maybe my powers would kick in and I can make the pain go away. My forehead was sweating now. It seemed like a while before I felt the pain slowly go away, allowing me to rest.

"Hey, kiddo." When I saw Leo, I groaned. He had something in is hand

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just Percy said to find you because we were going to get heading. I swear, this is one of the easiest adventures ever." He smiled.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah. It's supposed to me hard." He turned and smiled at me.

"Leo. I think you're interested in me." I said, and glanced at him. He blushed lightly, making me giggle. I stopped. _Giggle? Stop yourself. But I couldn't allow myself to be an empty shell too._

"Maybe." He sat next to me.

"Why? We don't know each other."

"Bella and Edward didn't know each other."

"Uh, please don't tell me you just compared us to Twilight?"

Leo laughed. He had a nice laugh. In my 10 lives, I've never met anyone like him. I've also never been kissed in my whole life. Sure, my mom, Hestia, but she created me to help, not out of love. I meant it in a romantic way.

"I'd say the same thing about you too." He replied. Now it was my turn to turn red. _It must be weird for me to experience these for the first time._

"What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Hmm? Favorite color," I thought." I don't know. Everything can be beautiful. Even the darkest colors. I think some colors are misjudged."

"Sheesh. I just wanted a plain color." He pouted. I laughed lightly.

"Blue." I said.

"Really? Mine is blue too." He smiled like a little boy.

Then for the rest of the remaining hour, we talked about our differences and similarities. I forgot about everything. My last life, no relationships, and felt happiness and friendship for the first time.

**Leo's POV**

I don't know why I came out. I don't know what I was saying. I don't know what I am feeling.

I turned and looked at Lily. Her black hair was being blown by the winds. The way she would tap the puddle of water and watch the ripples move. When she opened her eyes, I could feel the warmness and kindness in her green eyes; beautiful, like a forest.

"Leo." Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Hmm?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear wha-"She got up and placed a finger to my lips. My eyes opened wide, feeling shocked and embarrassed.

"Listen."

I opened my ears. Nothing.

"Uh, you okay?"

Then I heard it. It was wings, flying fast closer to us. Lily and I ran immediately, fast enough to see a blonde and a Pegasus.

**Percy's POV**

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" I was surprised to see her in front of me.

"Percy!" she pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" The color drained out of her face.

"It's Andy. He's gone against Camp Half-Blood."

"What?" I yelled.

"He left a letter. An attack will happen tomorrow." She said. I pulled a chair so she could sit.

"I'm not weak. I could stand. It's just that most people are on vacation. Frank. Jason."

"Who is it against?"

"I don't know."

"Call the Romans."

"We can't. What if they're the ones?"

"He's not that powerful."

"You don't know. He's beaten me on his first try at Catch the Flag."

"Frank's here. He can help you."

"It isn't enough. "

"Percy? Annabeth?" Piper, Hazel, and Frank were looking at us. It took a while to explain to them. They understood.

"I'll try to talk to Jason and see if the Romans are in on this."

"Frank. You need to go back." Hazel said. He nodded and left to pack his things.

"Ask Nico for help." I put my hand on Annabeth's shoulder and pulled her for a hug.

"You make me seem helpless. I'm strong, Seaweed Brain."

"Of course, Wise Girl." I ran my fingers through her blonde hair and held her tighter.

"I think you should go." I turned around and saw Leo.

"It's our quest. I can't leave."

"Lily, Piper, Hazel, and I can do it. Trust us, please. And it looks like they might need you. If not, come find us in Alaska."

"Alaska?"

"The next place."

"I can't."

"Percy. You can't. Of course not. You're a hero. We can protect ourselves. I'm so angry I want to kick his butt." Annabeth said. I smiled, happy to have her be such a strong girl.

"How'd you get here?"

"Oh just a very trusty Pegasus."

"Blackjack!"

"Let's go visit him. He's been worrying about his boss."

I walked outside, hand in hand with Annabeth.

The cold stinging air sent a jolt through my body.

"It's cold, huh?"

We both nodded and I saw Blackjack.

_Hey boss! Miss you a lot!_

_Blackjack! Nice to see you._

I patted his mane and he nuzzled.

_Are we leaving already? _

_I think so._

_Man! I wanted to hang more. M'kay! Boss, when your quest is over, let's go get me some donuts._

I smiled and nodded. Annabeth turned to look at me.

"It was so short, Seaweed Brain." She looked down.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon. Just wait." I hugged her one last time , pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips tasted like honey and everything I loved about her. After we pulled away, she gave me one last smile before turning away.

"Bye." Annabeth said, getting onto Blackjack. Blackjack started lifting off the ground.

Frank came running in with a small bag.

"Bye Frank." We said together. He smiled.

"Tell Hazel Bye and that for her to stay safe!" He changed hastily into a bird and followed Annabeth.

"Bye Annabeth and Frank! Good Luck!" I turned and I saw Lily waving.

"We should pack." I said. She gave me a nod and Leo gave one too.

"Hazel might be sad without, you know a proper goodbye."

We all nodded and walked inside, avoiding the cold stings.

**No one's POV**

After getting packed and everyone was awake, they flew to Alaska using the bag that suddenly appeared. Lily said she has seen this in her dream. Hazel had awakened and understood why Frank had to leave, but wished she could've said goodbye. She had to be strong; this adventure was really weird and so unorganized.

"Aye, wake up. It's only been 10 minutes." Piper slapped Leo's sleeping face lightly. He didn't budge , of course.

"We're all just bored." Percy twirled what looked like a dog chain around his fingers until it finally flew off his finger and landed right on the head of the attendance lady. She whipped around and gave him a small glare, almost horrifying. The lady stopped glaring as if she just froze in place. We all looked at each other weirdly. Lily waved her hand in front of the lady and she didn't even blink. After a second later, the lady closed her eyes and fell down, as if she was in a deep slumber. Hazel began worrying as soon as she was the rest of the passengers on board. They all stood up, as a dark figure swooped in.

"Hello. Nice to meet you again, Perseus Jackson." His voice was deep and scary.

The demigods placed their hands close to their weapon, watching the man come closer.

"Who are you?" Percy managed to say.

"Oh, you don't remember me, do you? After what happened in New York City?"

Percy shut his eyes, deep in thoughts. He couldn't remember anything but the battle. Then he remembered. The sleeping mortals. His mom and her boyfriend. Sleeping everywhere.

"You must remember me now, right?"

The man gave a sly smile.

"What do you want, Morpheus?"

"Ah-ha. I knew you would soon. But yes, I am Morpheus ; the god of sleep. I recall our meeting the last few years ago."

"What do you want this time?"

"I want the Rod of course. Hand it over."

"We don't have it." Lily muttered. He looked over at her, the corner of his lips lifting up.

"Ah, yes. The only child of the wonderful Hestia. Well, the only one alive right now. "While Morpheus laughed, Lily stared at the god, her knuckles turning white.

"Shut up." She whispered. Piper had slowly found her way around Morpheus, along with Hazel. He was no cornered.

"Too bad you'll end this time. That's all you are. A tool. Like how the last hero said you were."

"Shut up."

"You know what happened to the Hero you so called loved. He lived happily, and is now dead with his wife."

"Shut up!" Lily yelled. The plane shook, a glowing object flew at Morpheus, knocking him off the ground. Morpheus stood up, wiping off the dust on his clothes. One of the windows had opened allowing the loud, howling, win to come in.

"I forgot how demigod powers are." He spat on the plane carpet." Weak."

"What do you want? We don't have the Rod." Hazel screamed over the wind.

"But you do have a hint or code, right?" He flicked his hand and Hazel fell backwards hitting the wall and slumping onto the floor.

"Hazel!" They all cried, but weren't able to help her. The invisible orb glowered as they grew weaker. No matter how much they pounded or slammed their bodies, it wasn't working.

"Dude how do we defeat him?" Leo screamed.

"I don't know!" Lily's forehead shined with sweat, including everyone's else from their tiredness. Morpheus' laugh boomed.

"Please Zeus. Help us!" Lily muttered under her breath. It took a while before they heard it. Lightning. No, it wasn't right. Zeus wasn't nice. He was crazy, an egomaniac. But there enough was the lighting, blue and fast. It hit each invisible force and the crack was undeniable loud.

"Thank you Zeus." Piper muttered. Everyone was calm and fine, until they looked at Percy. His clothes were burnt. But the worst part was that his chest didn't make any movement. His body didn't even move.


	9. Percy, Alaska, and Underground

Thank you everyone for reading and continuing to support this story! I don't own PJ!OMG! I'm soooo sorry. I just noticed that I kept putting Seth instead of Peter. Please erase it! I liked Seth , but didn't want to name him that. I don't know why I keep putting Set. So I apologize for all the confusion. His official name is PETER. Sorry urrbody.

**Lily's POV**

_I don't know what I felt that moment I saw Percy on the floor, unconscious. Hatred, Guilt, and others. Morpheus had escaped. _

"Percy?" Leo ran over and placed his fingers over Percy's wrist.

"H-he's not dead yet." Hazel croaked. I watched his body. So limp. If Hazel didn't say anything, I'd assume he were dead.

"Let's get him to the back. There should be some blankets and such." Piper's eyes never left Percy. We all carried him. I saw his chest rise up and down slow; yet steady and normal. It was a sign of relief that swept through everyone's minds and faces. We laid Percy on the extra sized chair and decided he just needed rest.

"Let's all just rest. Hopefully Percy will wake up. He's a strong person." Piper said, and we all left Percy to rest.

"Sorry everyone. It's my fault. If I hadn't prayed to Zeus, Percy wouldn't have been hurt." I looked them all in the eye.

"Don't beat yourself up. If you hadn't done that, we would've still been stuck and Morpheus could've killed us." They said and patted my shoulder. I took an empty seat and closed my eyes, drifting to sleep even though I slept earlier.

"_Lily. Let's go." It was Gary. A young warrior who wanted to find the god's home. This happened before. The life before I met Percy and them. I was watching myself. Creepy.  
_

"_Be careful, Gary. If were near the god's home, then they should have some kind of intruder attack."_

_Gary just laughed, took my hand, and we left. He was so caught up; he didn't even see the arrow. I stepped in front of him and the arrow landed right on my arm,, so close to my heart._

"_Lily!" He grabbed my shoulders._

"_Told you." Then shadows and figures starting moving. Back to back, and the bloody arrow on the floor, we slowly fought the figures. Then it hit me, the long blade, slicing my chest, including my heart.I didn't even see the guy. I was still able to live, but the pain was unbearable. Then it sliced my forehead, leaving a gash there too. That was the last of the figures, and I was able to kill him before I fell onto the cold cement floor._

"_Gary. Help." I said, tears falling so fast, but he was long gone. I watched his shadow disappear into the building before I closed my eyes and felt my soul go back to Olympus. Before I vowed to never love again because the pain of betrayal was worse than getting sliced._

"_Hello. We meet again Lily." It was Hebe, the goddess of youth._

"_Hello."_

"_I see you died quicker than I expected." Hebe raised an eyebrow._

"_Yes, my goddess." I croaked, remembering how Gary just left._

"_You must know now that this is your last life." Hebe raised both arms and an orb of light appeared._

"_Yes. I will fulfill my duty as a niece to you and a daughter to my mother." I bowed and felt the orb go through me, wiping away my memories._

I woke up gasping for air. Just a dream, just a dream. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and got up for a cup of water. After gulping it down, I went to the bathroom.

_Why was I having these dreams?_

Of course, i remembered these even though I tend to forget it in my next life. Taking a deep breath, I placed a cute Hello Kitty bandages on it and covered it with my bangs.

**Leo's POV**

Okay. I don't even know much about what happened. All I know is that Percy was unconscious, but came back. That dude had left because he was scared. I didn't know what to do or why this quest was so, you know, weird. Easy, kind of hard, what's next?

"Hey Leo." It was Hazel.

"Yeah?"

"The passengers are starting to wake up." I stood up from where I was.

"We should check on Percy again." Piper came in with a bandage around her arm.

"I got slammed on the wall, fyi." She quietly said. I just gave a quiet nod and we walked into the room Percy was in. Lily was already there and Percy had woken up. They stopped talking as soon as we came.

"Percy!" Piper and Hazel both yelled and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm not dead." Percy joked and we laughed a little.

"That's a relief. We were all worried." Piper said, showing a smile. Hazel had one on too. It seems like we all felt better. Percy glanced at Lily and they shared a secretive worried look.

"Uh, I'm glad you're better Percy." I said and lightly patted his shoulder. We just talked the rest of the way, until the now-awake pilot said we'd arrived.

"It's beautiful." Lily mumbled as we got off the plane only to find ourselves in a snow-filled land.

"For sure. I'd love to live here." Piper agreed and we left for our hotel room.

_DNPP, Leo. That's all I can give._

I froze. What was that? DNPP? PP?

"What's wrong, Leo?" Hazel said, and everyone turned to look at me.

"I heard a voice in my head. DNPP."

"Maybe it was a hint. Who did it sound like?"

"I don't know. It was a man's voice."

"Hello, welcome to Alaska. Here is a brochure with our wonder land sites and famous places to visit." A woman handed us each one then continued with other people.

"Wow! Look at all the cute animals!" Piper pointed to a picture with sea lions, penguins, and whales. I looked at all the places. Skiing, Snowball fights, and more activities. If we weren't here for a quest, I'd love to come here to play.

"Hold on. What were the letters you were talking about?" Percy patted me and pointed to some mountains.

"DNPP, why?" I looked and where Percy pointed.

"These mountains are called Denali National Park and Preserve. Abbreviate it. It turns into DNPP." Percy yelled in a happy voice.

"You're right!" The girls looked at us like we were weird. We told them about it and they had the same reactions.

"Let's go quick." Hazel called for a taxi and we all tried to fit in the car. The way there was just beautiful. You saw all the snow and animals. Even though I was a guy, it fascinated me. It was an hour before we arrived there. We were also fully rested, not hungry and only Percy and Piper had injuries. I was ready for a big fight.

**Percy's POV**

My back was still aching. Thanks Zeus, one for hurting me, and the other for saving us. I still wondered why we had to go to these mountains. I sat up and tried to stretch my back. Before we left the plane, Lily and I had talked about things. She thinks this is the place where our quest will end and that I have to protect the others and let her sacrifice. This whole thing is confusing. She told me that I'm a good personal and leader. I wonder how Camp Half Blood is right now with the whole Andy thing.

"Hey Percy." Piper whispered at pointed to these huge mountains. The huge sign caught my attention.

Welcome to the Denali Nation Park and Preserve

"We're here." Hazel let out a small sigh and the car came to a stop. We paid the price and went to the entrance.

"We should go check near the Park, there might be a doorway." "The forest?" Leo leaned in to look at me. I nodded and pointed to the green area towards the left. We started walking when we noticed Lily stopped.

"Can you guys go ahead? I need to check something." I knew it. I watched her give me a nod, telling me that she needed to do something very important right now.

"Uh, sure." Hazel quietly said. Leo had a confused look, but didn't ask or say anything.

"I'll be back soon. If you need me, let's meet up in the mountains." She fast-walked away and we turned to the forest.

"That was weird." Piper muttered. We silently agreed.

**Lily's POV**

_Seriously, why was the Rod in Alaska? It's freezing cold here. _

I pulled the sleeves of my jacket down and put my hood on. I felt it as soon as we entered. The old magic or power that resided here. I thought Percy or someone would feel it too. They left already; into the forest. They might be something there, but I wasn't sure. It was the mountains, one of them.

"Hello. May I offer you a hot cup of chocolate for only 2 dollars?" I looked at the boy selling. I stuffed my hand into my pocket and pulled out a random one. Five dollars.

"You can keep it." I smiled at him. He was around my age, kind of handsome.

"Thanks." Not wanting to waste time, i walked away and ran to the first mountain.

The first one was normal. Nothing connected with me. The second was the same. All the mountains here felt the same. I walked past the smallest one and saw a sign. It was barely noticeable to the human eye and even to the demigod eye. But I saw it. Why was I able to see it? I'm neither a god nor titan. I don't even consider myself a demigod. I was just a vessel. It grew warm when my hand was placed over it.

"Finally something warm in this place." I mumbled and focused all my energy onto it. The ground shook slightly, enough for me to feel it.

"Whoa."

I tried harder. Nothing moved, not even the ground anymore. I knew this is the mountain. Looking around everywhere, trying to find another mechanism to open the door. This part is easy, but the fighting through the monsters and everything was not. I stomped out of frustration and saw the ground beneath me move. I jumped again and I felt shorter. _How could I not know! It was an underground tunnel! _

Jumping and Stomping, I found myself going lower and lower into the ground. If there were people around me, they would probably notice, but nobody was coming to check. After around 10 minutes, I was underground, checking to see if I could get back up. Nope. I was locked in here. So stupid of me. I slowly took a step forward and heard a noise scattering. Not knowing what might happen next, I grabbed my dagger.

**Well that's it! Sorry for the short chapter I have finals so I don't have time to write long one (eww) Haha, but after that I will write ones with 3,000 words or 2,000! Don't worry! And there will only be 3 chapters left in this story and it'll end soon. I will also be writing more so don't worry. I absolutely thank everyone who loved this story and supported. It. I know you guys wanted this so I uploaded it with only 1, 865 words.**

**Please review and favorite it! Check out my other story with Percabeth 3 **


	10. Love, Annabeth, and Disappearences

**Thanks for supporting me, 2 more chapters and this one will end. There might be a sequel, who knows. But thanks and again please Review and Favorite this story! I do not own. Yay! Long chapter!**

**4,000 words! I passed my record! Whoo hoo! Cha cha cha cha cha cha AdventureTimeFan is alive! Jk. I promised a longer chapter and thankfully I had 2 hours yesterday of nothing so I wrote! See y'all later! (Lots of cute romance scenes)**

**Lily's POV**

_Falling. Falling so far deep, yet still hasn't reached the bottom. Like love. You will always fall, but never know when you've reached the end; Happiness. _

I felt the hilt of my dagger and held it tight like my life depended on it. In this case, it did. The little feet crawling were everywhere. Above, Beneath, Left, Right.

"What do you want?" I yelled. It stopped; the noise. I felt something on my feet and screamed. Blood dripped, but not a lot.

"_Mm, delicious blood. I haven't eaten in a while." A voice echoed of the dirty caved in walls._

I looked up, no light shown anywhere. I was stuck with a scary monster and had no way to see it.

"_Too bad if I kill you, I won't be able to get the Rod for myself."_

"You must be really stupid if you think I'm giving you the Rod." I scoffed, trying to sound tough.

"You are the foolish one here. All alone with only a dagger. You don't even have sunlight." It was right. But that doesn't mean I was going to be afraid and just let it kill me.

"Shut up you disgusting creature." I heard its fast crawling of some sort and felt my hand ball up. A punch was the only weapon. I'd save the dagger for later. Then I felt something cold and round.

The distance between me and the creature was still far, yet close.

I focused on the cold item trying to figure it out without sunlight. I knew what it was. A ring. The ring Leo gave me on my second day at Camp Half Blood. A gift that made me happy when I received it.

The creature was close now and without a plan I tapped the ring and I heard a _BONK! _

"You dare hit me with a shield?" Its voice snarled and snorted. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a beautiful piece of silver metal. I wished I had time to admire the work, but I had an ugly monster to deal with.

"Oh, shut up you wuss." I raised my voice, hoping it'd go away. It didn't. To be honest, I was still scared, but I had to be strong.

"You dare call me a wuss. I use to be by the Great Cronus' side in war." I listened closely, trying to figure out where it was. Then something felt light. _My dagger!_

"Give it back!" I said. Laughter echoed, mocking me for my foolishness. I was so dumb to have not used it.

"Now all you have is a shield made from a son of Hephaestus."

"What are you talking about?" I played dumb.

"You know who I am talking about. The son who has been gifted to touch fire." Again, the creature laughed. "You know him. He's here, isn't he?"

"Touch anybody or hurt anybody I'll kill you. I'll curse you in the name of Olympus you useless thing." I wished my words had hurt him.

"Oh, I'm the leader of my clan. And I've already sent them out to kill them. Oh, such a lovely group. A son of Poseidon, a daughter of Aphrodite, a son of Hephaestus, and a daughter of Hades. I know everything too, Daughter of Hestia." I took a step back.

"I can still kill you." I hoped my voice didn't crack.

"Oh, but you won't make it in time to save your friends. Maybe the Poseidon son and Hades daughter is worth a bargain, the others, are worth nothing."

"Like you?" I said. After 5 seconds later, I felt pain fast. A familiar stab. I coughed. The dirty air had made me sick.

"Oh, so sad, stabbing you with your own dagger. Oh my, you've been hurt here before haven't you?"

"I thought you needed me alive."

"Not anymore, my sweetheart."

"Don't call me that." I stuck out the shield, and luckily, hit it.

"You got really lucky." It said and attacked again. I stuck out the shield in all directions.

"It's not helping you." The creature pushed me, and I was surprised by the weight of it. It pushed me down and I hit the cold hard cement ground. I coughed again. My hand was filled with little small scars and my leg had a big stab cut in it.

As the creature footsteps came closer, I made a small prayer, feeling so weak, _Thank you Percy, Piper, Everyone. Please survive. And thank you so much Leo._

I waited for it to attack me, but all I heard was a yell, and it wasn't from my mouth.

"Don't ever hurt or touch my Lily again."

A familiar voice said. It wasn't Leo's though, it was Peter's.

"Peter?" I squinted my eyes; the darkness was not helping me. I felt him walk towards me, squat down and then found myself in his arms.

"You'd think I wouldn't follow you? You're such a dummy." I pulled away and laughed. Then stopped.

"Is it dead?" I whispered.

"Yep, Celestial Bronze really kills them doesn't it?" Peter smiled.

"How'd you get in here?" I looked around, realizing we were both stuck.

"I know a couple tricks. Let's get out of here. My mom has been really kind recently." He took my hand and pulled me up. Peter had always been a nice kid.

We didn't like each other, but we were like brothers and sisters. I loved him and he loved me. But we both loved other people. Well at least he does. He loved Piper. I remembered those nights when we ran from place to place and we'd look at the stars.

He would say, "I looked at these stars with her once." Or sometimes he'd say "I wonder what she's doing right now." I've always wanted to meet this girl.

Now that I've met her, I know why he is still in love. Piper was a beauty. Jason liked her. I pitied Peter. Finding your love, only to see she's in the arms of another man. A son of Zeus; Peter was a son of Fortuna. He was no match.

As we walked, I talked to him about everything. It was so easy to talk to him. He told me something about what happened when I left and what they did. Him and his other friends of course.

"I need to come back in here." I said and felt his eyes on me though it was still dark.

"There's something in here. Like a doorway to the Rod." I muttered.

"Okay. But first we'll go to Piper." He sighed and said something I couldn't hear. We stopped in front of a dirty, concrete wall. The sunlight was showing here, but just a little. He let go of my hand and placed it on the wall. The door opened and we stepped in.

"I guess walls speak to you." I smiled and he laughed.

"Yep, I guess so." The ground shook and felt air starting to come in. Fresh air that is. Then we were back up. I looked down and found myself looking at just grass.

"It conceals really good," He stated." And you look really horrible."

I punched him and felt pain on my hand. I had small cuts everywhere. I had a stab on my leg. My clothes were dirty. I wondered what Hazel and they were going to say to me.

"Oh my Zeus, we need to help Leo and them!" I ran fast, feeling the pain on my leg, and the icy stings of the snow. Peter's strong hand had a grip on me. I looked up at him and noticed how much he had grown. His black hair was growing and he had a manlier face.

"Don't hurt yourself." He helped me walk to the forest and I heard grunts and yells from where we were.

"I'm late!" I yelled and walked/ran forward. I saw the creatures in the daylight. They were ugly creatures. Black skin with black eyes. Percy and the others were fighting them. I reached for my dagger, but forgot I left it back there. I had the shield, but didn't know if it'd work with these. There were only about five left. But I remembered these strangely.

_The black shadows. Black creatures. Gary._

Now knowing what they were, I ran forward, not caring about the pain in each step. I grabbed a medium sized rock and threw it at the creature sneaking up on Piper. It bounced off surprise, but not long enough.

"Tha-"Piper froze." What happened to you?"

"Explain later." The creature got up and headed for Piper. I had fallen and tripped on a small hole and couldn't help her. I heard her scream, but then she stopped.

I looked up and saw Peter's back exposed to the creature and a long claw-like slash had been created there. I touched the ring and threw the shield at the creature. Peter fell down to the floor, eyes shut.

"P-p-peter?" Piper said, and knelt down with Peter's unconscious body on her lap. Blood was on her hands, and she had tears forming.

"Hey what's wrong?" Leo came up and froze when he saw me.

"Lily. What happened?" I pushed Leo out of the way; then I felt blood dripping on my forehead. I knew where it landed. Right where my cut was. It was so painful. So painful. The creature laughed and then Leo yelled and killed it. After that he came up to me.

"Lily. Are you okay?"

"Leo," I smiled." Before I came here, when I was stuck in the tunnel, I thought of you, how you saved me with the ring. You saved me before Peter came. Now I get to save you."

"Don't say anything and just rest." I listened to him and felt Leo's warm embrace. I remembered I couldn't fall in love with anybody or else I'd be hurt again, but here in Leo's arms, I think I might've.

**Leo's POV**

Lily and Peter were in the little shack the people had. It was like a small house and only cost 30$. The mortals must've seen the attack as little kids attacking their babysitters. I looked at Lily. Her bandages had red stains on it. She'd tried to save me. I remembered what she said:

"_I thought of you. Now I get to save you." Her words had left me happy inside._

"Hey, are they doing okay?" Hazel said. She looked bad too. Her arm had scars and she clothes were torn. If Frank was here, he'd go cray. I nodded and she patted my shoulders.

"You're hurt too." I said to her. All Hazel did was shrugged.

"Those creatures are dangerous Leo. Don't blame yourself." Her footsteps left the room and I took a sip of the water.

"Leo, can you give me the lotion?" Piper's small voice asked me.

"Uh, sure, Pipes." I got up and handed her the healing lotion. Peter was in bad shape too. He's save himself for Piper. Now I don't want to give him a point, but that's really manly and romantic.

"It's not your fault either." I told her. She rubbed the lotion over his scars. We gave them ambrosia a while ago, but it didn't help that much.

"I know. But I still want to take care of him. He's saved my life. I was weak and useless. I could've gotten stabbed." She quietly said and wiped her eyes. I moved away and went to the other room with Lily. Her breathing was steady and normal.

First Percy, then Peter, now Lily. So many injuries in such a short time. Percy and Hazel said they were going to Iris-Message some of the others at Camp and tell us later what happened.

I sat down and took her hand, and closed my eyes. I felt her grip on mine too. Surprised, I opened my eyes and watched her eyes fluttered open.

"Lily. You're okay." I placed my other hand over her hand. Lily gave me a weak smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I didn't get hurt a lot. Just some bites there and a cut here." I pointed to my leg.

"Oh, I'm glad you're safe." She gave me another smile.

"Why'd you save me?' I watched her think about it.

"I don't know. Maybe I couldn't stand seeing you hurt."

"It's worse for me. "

Lily laughed and tried to sit up. She managed to, but I could see the pain on her face.

"Hey, easy there." I helped her stand up, so we were both standing.

"You should rest." She pointed to the bed. I shook my head.

"Nope, you are going to rest there." I tried to lift her up, but ended lying there by myself, with Lily looking at me from below.

"Rest, Leo." She bent down, and kissed me on the forehead and sat on the chair next to me. I smiled a little and asked her to tell me about her trip in the tunnels.

"It's still early outside." She said as she finished her story.

"Dummy, it's already the next day." I tapped her forehead. She frowned.

"I'm almost healed. I can still hit you, Leo." She gave me a confident face and poked my cheek.

"Uh, does this mean, that we- uh, are, uh, you know-?" I stuttered and watched confusion hit her face.

"Mean what?" she asked.

"Uh, you know boyfriend and um, g-girlfriend?" I blocked my face with a pillow from embarrassment. Lily laughed.

"You're so cute when you get embarrassed."

I grabbed her hand lightly and placed the ring over it.

"You dropped it." I said.

"Oh, I had to I use this as a weapon." She smiled at me.

"This is our promise ring. " I blurted out.

"Hey Lily and Leo. You look fine. We're going to the tunnels today." Percy came in with a fresh shirt that read "Alaska is the best!" and long sweats.

"Well, you look comfy." I muttered. Percy grinned and did a model pose. We all smiled.

"I'm so nice I got you all sweaters for the coldness outside." Percy threw me a sweater, and threw Lily one too.

"Thanks Percy." Lily and I replied and watched Percy walk out like a model. He's seriously a cool guy.

I put on the sweatshirt, and helped Lily put hers on. It read "Polar Bears are cute!" with a little polar bear face on it.

"Well, it's a little bit big on you." I said to her while chuckling." But it'll fit perfectly soon."

"What did you say?" she glared at me and pulled one of the strings so I was face to face with her.

"Nothing."

"I thought so. But I do owe you this for taking care of me." She kissed me on the lips. A small kiss, but it felt happy and joyful. It made me feel like unicorns and rainbows and sparkles should be around us.

"Well then I guess I need to take care of you more." I joked and grinned.

**Piper's POV**

Piper had to admit it. She felt happy when Peter saved her. Not happy because he got hurt, but because he saved himself for her. But then she remembered Jason. How he went through so many quests with her and the good times together. She couldn't do this to him. _Why am I always useless?_

"Piper." His voice brought me back from my thoughts. I turned to look at him. He was cute, she'd say. His black hair and purple eyes were attractive, maybe she'd set him up on a date with Drew.

"Is it really you?" Peter asked. I gave him a nod, and he sighed in relief.

"If it was someone else nursing me, I wouldn't feel the same. You make me feel happy, Nurse Piper." His words made my heart fluttered.

"Peter. You're hurt physically; I wouldn't want to hurt you mentally. I have a boyfriend." I watched his face go from happy to sad.

"I know." Peter's voice was as cold as the air outside.

"I'm sorry." I croaked. He got up as if he was perfectly fine and made me stand up too.

"You're hurt." I said, checking for any signs of pain. Peter just laughed and smiled.

"It's these small things that make me fall in love with you _again."_

"I'm sorry, I can't" Just when I turned to leave I felt his strong grip on my wrist although he was hurt, and made me look at him again.

"I won't let you go, but if he ever hurts you. I'll come save you any day, lovely." He bent down and kisses me, straight on the lips. It was a gentle one, but I didn't kiss back.

Then he kissed my forehead. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

I touched my lips. The kiss felt different then my other kisses with Jason; and, oh, there was a lot.

"I know I'm not much. I heard this Jason guy is a son of Zeus. I can't beat him, but I want you to know, I love you. I've always loved you. I've traveled from place to place, met many girls, but they never made me happy and shy like you do. I love you." He looked at me one last time before leaving.

"Okay. I'll ignore that. I think you might want me to keep that a secret from Jason." Hazel appeared from the other doorway and my eyes widened.

"Hazel," I smiled sheepishly." Yes, please."

"Would you like some love advice from a girl who lived 2 lives?"

I nodded.

"It's the same for me too to be honest. Before Lily came Leo and Frank were both always on my mind. I was in love with Leo's grandfather in the past and that made me like him now. But Frank was there too. He was a guy who protected me and loved me. Now were happy together. It was hard. Saying no to Leo was like saying no to Sammy. He was a problem of my past life that I didn't get to solve."

"Wow. You talk a lot." I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"What I mean is, I loved Frank more through everything. I never doubted him. He loved me more. Choose the one you'd spend the rest of your life with. The one who you love more and the one who'd love you back more. The one who makes you flutter and happy. When Lily came, I didn't have to worry about Leo anymore. Anyone can see it that there's something between them." Hazel gave me a hug and left the room.

"I don't know that either. I must've loved Peter before Jason came. But now I love Jason." I spoke to myself. Love is difficult.

**Lily's POV**

We packed out bags as fast as we can and headed out of that place. I was happy. Leo made me happy. Everything seemed so nice and easy with him.

"Is this is?" Percy pointed to the outline of a square. I nodded and took a look at everyone. They were so brave and powerful. Piper and Peter looked awkward. _I wonder what happened. _

"We all have to step on it and Peter will do all the magical cool stuff." I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Okay. Let's get the show on the road." Leo said, and took my hand. His warmth and love gave me strength.

_**15 minutes later gator**_

"Be careful, we don't know what could happen." Percy whispered. I told them about the creature and how I ended up with all those scars.

"We might've killed them all yesterday, but keep an eye out."

"Percy, come here!" Piper's voice made us turn. She was pointing at something in the wall. We walked forward and saw the wooden door covered by dust so it blended in. The light from Hazel's jewel reflected well

"What could be inside?" Hazel whispered. Peter's hand went to the knob.

"Only one way to find out." He opened it and we backed away just in case something popped out. Peter walked in, awfully brave today. We all walked in slowly and the door closed tight. Piper tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Can you help me out?" A voice said. The light shone onto a tree with a man next to it. Peter came back and we all huddled into a little group.

"Who are you?"

"I'll tell you when you help me." The man's voice said. He looked up and looked raggedly.

"Dude, who is this guy?" Leo said.

"I don't know." I said, speaking for everyone.

"Throw something." Percy whispered. Hazel picked a gem of the floor and threw it. It was a good aim, but the branch of the tree reflected it.

"Whoa. What was that?" Piper shrieked. "It's as if the tree was his body.

I felt shivers go through me. It was like watching the grudge or something. You don't know what was going to happen.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Come forward." He said. I hesitated. If I stepped forward, we'd be able to leave; if I stayed we wouldn't know who it was.

I gave the others a look. Their faces all said "No, don't go." But I took another step forward.

"Yes, come forward and help me out." His voice echoed throughout the huge room. When I got to him, I expected him to attack me.

"Would you care to pick that up for me?" He pointed to a small rock on the floor. I didn't. What's weird was that it was the only rock around us. Suspicious.

"No. Pick it up yourself." I said, kicking it to him. He glared at me, but did not move his body.

"Don't grab anything!" Annabeth's voice echoed through the huge room too. I backed away from him.

"Annabeth?" I asked. There she was. Her blonde hair in a ponytail, a dagger in her hand.

"Your Sinis, aren't you?" Annabeth said her voice so fierce and strong I was scared.

"I called her here. With this," Percy showed me a heart shaped thing and had a grin on his face. I was happy that he got to see her again.I didn't even know he was near me." Isn't she just awesome?"

Annabeth was closing towards Sinis.

"You killed those who tried to help you and then died because one of them killed you themselves, right?" He was close now, almost too where I used to be.

"Ah, I hoped they wouldn't find out. They would've been good to kill." He sighed and stood up and threw something at me. It bounced to my feet and stopped. It was the rock."

"The tree branches would latch themselves onto your prey, wouldn't it?" Annabeth's voice made Sinis growl.

"Shut up!" He said.

"But the same tree killed you." She finished.

"I'll kill you." He said and the tree branch aimed for Annabeth. Percy ran towards her and stabbed the tree, breaking of its limb.

"You okay?" he asked her. She nodded and Percy pointed the sword towards Sinis.

"Try that again and I'll hurt more than your tree branches."

"Try me." Sinis released another one, the old one already growing fast.

**Percy's POV**

The tree limbs wouldn't die off. They just started growing again and again.

"You have to go to him. But when he asks you to do it, do it. But don't reach the bottom all the way. Got it?" Annabeth whispered to Lily, who volunteered.

Lily footsteps slammed onto the ground as she walked towards him.

"I will help you." She said. Sinis smiled.

"Yes, just pick that up for me." He said, smiling a devilish smile.

"Okie Dokie." Lily said and bent down, but not all the way. The limb was slowly moving close to her, and Sinis had a dagger on his hand. He wouldn't be able to attack until she reached the rock.

"Now, pick it up for me." He licked his lips, looking like a total perv. Lily had her ring on his hand, touched it, put it above her, and grabbed the rock. The tree limbs went crazy and attacked her. Sinis tried to stab her, but the tree limbs got in his way too.

Lily yelled and a tree limb caught her and pulled her captive. Leo ran as soon as he saw her. He touched the tree and it started to burn. _Love. _He remembered what they said at the Garden. Love would save us all. Sinis yelled, but the tree attacked him not knowing who was who. We all just watched it. Lily had somehow gotten down and found her way to Sinis. She had nothing to stab or kill him with. She was weaponless. I watched as he moved behind her, consuming her vision. Then he leaned it and sliced her arm.

"Ah shi-"She said some things, and Leo attacked Sinis. Piper had gotten in there, helping Lily and Hazel was helping Leo. Peter was by my side and Annabeth was coming over to me.

"Shouldn't we help?" she mumbled.

"Leo knows what he's doing." I said, and smiled at how much he has grown.

"Hey Percy. I think I have to go now." Annabeth said. I turned to her and found her starting to glow. I had forgotten the time limit.

"Annabeth, I didn't even get to spend time with you." I frowned and she ruffled my hair.

"It's ending soon. We'll see each other, Percy." Annabeth bent forward and kissed Percy.

"Annabeth, wait about the camp! What's going o-"I was cut off by her disappearance. She was back at camp now, safe and sound. Hopefully.

"So, your girlfriend couldn't stay longer." Peter's eyes narrowed at me.

"Oh, yeah. So about you and Piper?" His face went still. I raised my hands up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get personal."

"It's cool. But it looks like the battle's over."

I turned my head towards them and saw dust all over Leo as he walked towards Lily.

"Seems like I'm a slicing magnet." She joked. They talked about something before coming over.

"Well, he's a douchebag." Piper made a disgusted face as she wiped the dust off her clothes. Peter pulled a hair and placed it behind her ear. _Okay…._

"You okay? We kind of just let you sacrifice yourself?" Hazel asked Lily. She froze. We both know what she was doing and that would was the key word.

"Haha, right? I just wanted to be useful." She lied and gave me a stern look.

"Well some of us hate seeing you get sliced and stabbed constantly." Leo muttered and Lily smiled. Her arm was bandaged with what looked like leaves.

"That was kind of easy." She said and we walked out. The door was able to open now. The hallway was long and narrow so we had to slide sideways. On the walls were old Greek words I could make out. Zeus here, Hades there.

When we all go to the other side. We noticed someone was missing.

"Where'd she go?"

"Did we leave her behind?"

"Is she stuck?"

"Oh my gosh, we have to go back."

We called her name, but she didn't answer. We couldn't find Lily.

_**How's that for an ending? No. Okay. But I need your help fans. Even if you're a guest or member! Please help!**_

_**Q: Do you want Piper to end up with:**_

_**Peter**_

_**Or**_

_**Jason**_

_**Thank you! Please tell me or else it might not go either way! Thank you again! Please favorite and review so I know how much you love or hate it! If you wonder why i keep making everything focus on Lily, it's because its going to end soon and i need to do that.**_


	11. The End

**Thank you for all the love I've been given from everyone. I'm sorry this chapter took so long! Here ya go!**

**Hazel's POV**

"Don't worry! I'm right here!" Lily's face was covered with dirt. The dirt had also gotten into her hair, which she flattened out with her hands.

"Sheesh really had us worrying." Peter glared and Lily returned him with a foolish grin. The quest was almost over, I could feel it. As we continued walking, the room became colder, then hotter, then colder, then hotter.

"What's going on?" Piper asked.

"It's the magic in this room. It's too powerful. The temperature doesn't know what to do." Lily touched the walls and they glowed for a bit, before turning back into a plain gray.

"How'd you do that?" I asked and she looked at me with a smile.

"That's one of the good things of being a daughter of Hestia; I make things glow." She gave a goofy grin, and then stopped. The others looked at her.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I just want to talk to Hazel for a bit." They looked at each other with confused looks. Lily whispered something and they left.

"Hazel, I've traveled the underworld before." I looked at her with a surprised look. I remembered my time there. I'd almost got Elysium, but my mom wouldn't. It was a hard place.

"While there, I heard stories about you. The ghost there gossip too. If you paid them an amount, they'd tell you the best stories. I paid a ghost a pretty good amount, and heard your story. As soon as I met you, I knew it was you. While the ghost tells the story, if you're lucky, the River of Styx will show the images." She stopped to hear what I'd say.

"Oh" was all that came out. I wasn't comfortable with people knowing my story.

"It's ok. I lived 9 lives, this one being my tenth." Lily looked far in the distance. The walls glowed again.

"I've died 9 times. It isn't good. I understand dying then coming back. This is my last life. I just wanted to tell you so that you wouldn't be uncomfortable with me or anyone knowing your life."

I opened my mouth, but a yell was heard somewhere in the distance.

"Guess its battle time." She smirked and we ran off.

**Percy's POV**

The flying crazy chicken jumped on my head and next to Piper. It grabbed her and she shrieked. Hazel and Lily were here already watching Piper wriggle free from the chicken's grasp. Peter threw his sword at the chicken and it dropped Piper.

Leo ran and caught Piper bridal-style which they both looked uncomfortable. Peter and I watched the chicken and nodded. We'd attack from both sides. I charged forward and the chicken immediately turned its head at me. I jabbed at it a couple times and it shrieked. Peter stabbed it and it flapped its huge wings. We held up our hands to shield from the dust. Leo threw small fireballs at it and Hazel stabbed it.

The chicken gave a small yell before suddenly freezing and exploding into yellow dust. We wiped the dust.

"That was easy." Peter said and did a cool sword trick thing. I smirked and he did it back. We proceeded and just talked about things. Sometimes we laughed and sometimes we had an awkward silence. Then we saw a big door. It was one that looked like the Boss's dungeon or something.

Lily walked up and placed her hands on it. The door creaked and slowly opened.

"I'm pretty sure it would've opened for anybody." She said quietly and walked in.

In the middle of a room was a glowing object. It was shiny and bright. It stood up with a jewel right in the middle of it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Piper muttered and we all agreed.

"The Harmony Rod." Peter said and stepped forward.

"Don't let the Rod's power make you greedy." Lily said. We got a closer look and awed in amazement again. Piper placed her hands on it and the room grumbled. She took it back with alarmed eyes. Off to the left of the room the floor began breaking apart. We stepped back and started finding a way to turn it off. Piper apologized over and over and we watched as the floor began disappearing. The walls fell and we tried ducking for cover. The rod glowed with power and the brighter it got the more rocks fell.

"I think we have to grab the rod and get it to stop this." Lily yelled through the noise.

"I'm not sure; the ground is really caving in." Leo said and we all backed up watching the right side starting to fall.

"Get to the door. Back to the door. It seems like it's just this room." She said. We scurried to the door.

"But we can't just let the Rod fall." Hazel said and we nodded.

"The room is badly broken. If anyone were to go in there, they'd die. It's disastrous." I said wiping the sweat off my forehead. The room also got hot too. I watched Lily's face get into a frustration mode. Then she stopped and looked at me. She gave me a small nod. I shook my head.

"It doesn't have to be like this. Just let the Rod fall. It's not that important." I said to her, but she sadly shook her head. The others looked at us.

"It's my destiny, if I avoid it. Things can happen and everything will change. One little mistake can change the whole world." Tears form in her eyes.

"It won't be painful." She said and took a step forward.

"You can't." Leo said, holding her arm.

"You don't know what I'm doing." She shrugged his hand off.

"Sacrificing yourself. Yeah, Percy told us. You think he'd let us watch you die. Leo balled his fist up and Lily took another step.

"Sorry Leo. We had good times, but if I don't do this. You can die. Percy can die. Hazel can die. Anyone or everyone will die. The Rod balances everything."

"It'll take a lifetime for me to forget. "He didn't look at her.

"But you'll eventually move on." Lily turned her back.  
"Thank you all for helping me. The Rod will hopefully go to one of the deserving gods."

"I love you Leo. These short times with you is worth more than anything." She looked at us again, but her eyes glowed with different colors.

"And Percy. You'll be an amazing hero." She smiled at me, but there was nothing to smile back at.

**Lily's POV**

I stepped forward and stopped. I couldn't be dumb. I had to do this. Tears were falling crazily. This was defiantly a good lifetime. I took another step forward and once I was inside. I turned around and looked at all of them. In the middle was Leo. He had tears too, I blinked a couple times. Our eyes met and we knew we both loved one another. I was thankful they didn't try to stop me; it would be harder for me to leave.

I placed my hand on the handles of the door, and closed them. The door lit up and I knew the door was locked. I looked forward. This was it. Say goodbye to everything. Every step forward makes me want to run back and leave the damn rod. But then I would be killing every person on the world. I touched the Rod and my hands burned. I yelled and grabbed it with both hands. I held it up and felt an explosion. The Rod glowed fiercely and my own body began to burn. I cried in sadness and pain. The Rod sent everything flying and then it stopped. I wasn't feeling anything anymore because I had felt it again. I had died again for the last time. I let the last tear fall before I blacked out into forever darkness.

**Leo's POV**

I banged on the door until I heard I open. The floor had become good again as if it never was broken. The Rod was gone and so was Lily. My heart broke. On the floor near my foot was the ring I gave her the second day I met her. I bent down and picked it up feeling teardrops on my fingers.

"Let's go." Percy patted my shoulder and we saw 5 pearls on the ground. Persephone's pearls that were said to be gone. Right in front of us glowing brightly and happily.

"She left them." Hazel picked them up and handed one to each of us. After leaving that horrible place we went back to Camp to find it fine. Turns out Andy was just faking it. He didn't even know the Romans. Piper ran straight to Jason's arms and Peter, just like me, looked heartbroken. Percy and Annabeth meeting was as cute and Frank and Hazel meeting. They asked were Lily was and we gave them the story. It was sad at first, but we knew she'd want it to be this way.

She'd stay in my heart. Maybe one day, I'll meet her. In a better lifetime.

**Peter's POV**

The girl in the purple robes was hard to miss. The people watched as she met Percy and Annabeth. I didn't know who she was, but she looked important. They left inside and didn't come back until the mortal sky was very dark.

Percy, Annabeth, and the strange girl stepped out of the big house and walked over to me.

"Peter. This is Reyna. Can you take a Pegasi and take Reyna home safe. With the darkness, things can get dangerous." Annabeth yawned.

"Sure. Get some sleep you two." We watched them go and the girl Reyna turned to me.

"I'll be leaving on my own." Reyna walked away and I caught her wrist. We awkwardly stood there and I let go.

"Uh, S-s-sorry." I apologized and she stiffened. She looked at me and I looked back into those brown eyes. They were powerful, but mysterious.

"Well, aren't you going to escort me?" I smirked and we walked over to the stables. I went over to Moonqueen, a horse that I found a couple months after Lily's sacrifice. I swallowed the sadness that formed in my throat. I missed her a lot. Things have been weird and I wished she were here right now. Moonqueen perked up when I passed and I kissed her forehead.

"She's a beauty." Reyna said next to me and I nodded. I opened her stable and we both got on.

"Uh, you should probably hold onto me." As soon as I said it, she laughed.

"Typical guy trick. I'm not touching you." Reyna held onto the sides and we flew up, not even 4 feet away from the ground, I felt arms around me.

"I though you weren't touching me." The air was cool and fresh. I closed my eyes and let everything dissolve into the clouds.

Before I even knew it, we were almost to the Roman Camp. Wait, how did Moonqueen know where to go?

"I told her. You were dazed for a while." Reyna's voice shocked me because I'd forgotten that she was there.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a slim figure in the clouds. The figure had long hair and a dress. A smile appeared and it just left.

"Did you see that?" I pointed to the area it was at.

"I don't see anything."

I sighed and told myself I was just hallucinating. We were almost to the entrance, but the air suddenly seemed thick and smelled of roses and sweetness.

"It smells good." Reyna muttered and I felt drowsy. When we got to the solid ground, I got off and helped Reyna get down. She turned to look at me. Her eyes looked as if they were in a trance. I blinked and felt uncomfortable. Reyna got closer and then we were so close together.

"Uh, bye." I mumbled.

Then everything stopped.

Reyna put her hands on my cheek; tip toed, and kissed me straight on the lips. She tilted her head and deepened it. I felt myself kissing her back as if I was being controlled. My hands cupped her cheeks and I kissed her as if my life depended on it. Reyna's hands ran through my hair and I wrapped my arms around her petite body.

We finally stopped, gasping for air.

"What's your name?" She asked and I looked up at her.

"Peter, ma'am" She nodded and turned to leave. She stopped, shook her head, and continued walking. I, too, realized where we were and was confused. I turned and saw a glowing figure. Her golden hair flowed gently on her shoulders. She was beautiful and powerful.

"Aphrodite."

"I can't say that wasn't interesting." The goddess spoke. "Did you like my gift? "Love is in the Air" potion really helped.

"What?"

"After my daughter breaking your heart, I couldn't stand to see two little kids with sad hearts. I just simply helped you."

"You had nothing to do with us."

"Ah, but it's just too good to pass up. Anyways, I must leave. Think wisely, son of Fortuna." The goddess disappeared with a flash of light and I left back home. The last thing I thought of before I slept was brown eyes.

**No one's POV**

The heartbroken Leo looks out his window and sees the stars that shine. The memories slowly come, but he shoves them away. He decides that he won't be those boys who cry over bad things that happened in the past. He'll continue to live his life. He won't forget her. She'll have a special place in his heart.

Annabeth and Percy take a nice walk on the beach. They're happy to be reunited. The two teens share a passionate kiss and leave for the night, holding hands 'til the end.

Piper sits on quietly on the bench and lets the wind blow her hair and hopefully her thoughts. Maybe tomorrow she can talk to Jason about going on a date. She turns to see Peter and Reyna leave, flying high into the sky. Yeah, she thought he could've been the one, but she has Jason, and Jason has her. That's all they needed.

They embrace for one more time before separating. In bed, she thinks of her life and how it might've been if she hadn't met Frank. He thinks the same. They can't imagine it. They're not crazy lovebirds, but they want to grasp onto every chance they get to be together.

Because in this world, your truest love can die right before your eyes. They can leave and never come back. Heartbreaks will never end, because in the end, the heart was meant to be broken. But sometimes they heal.

**The end. ( I know this chapter feels very rushed,but i was getting them flames for taking too long.)**

Thank you for supporting me in the end. Have a nice summer and please review and favorite. Thank you for the idea, i forgot your name but thank you :)


	12. Open this chapter!

**Did you really think I'd leave it at that? Hahaha, I wouldn't. Here's the true ending. **

**Leo's POV**

The sun shines bright today. Percy and Annabeth are enjoying a picnic with Frank, Hazel, Jason, and Piper. I smile, happy that everything is normal now.

"Hey Leo!" Piper yells and I stop so she can catch up. Piper gives a dorkish and ruffles my hair.

"There's a gift for you today." She says and continues smiling. I cock my head to the side.

"From who?" I asked and she puts a finger to her lips.

"A goddess." And then she leaves me confused and curious. _Whatever, Piper has always been weird._

After walking for a while, someone taps me on the shoulder.

"Are you Leo?" Her voice immediately makes my eyes widen. It can't be. I wish it would be. But it can't. I turn around and my hands start to shake.

"L-l-l-l-"She smacks me right on the head lightly.

"I leave for a while and you forget my name." She folds her arms and glares.

"I-i-I haven't f-forgotten. It's just….you're here. Right in front of me." I stutter and watch her smile.

"They let me live as a normal demi-god. Pretty nice, aren't they?"

"I-I-I m-m-m" She wraps her delicate arms around me.

"I missed you too." I place my arms around her back and feel something wet on my hands. I release her and she has tears too.

"The Rod is put somewhere safe. I'm not sure where, but somewhere."

"I don't care about the Rod. You're here."

"I've always been here." She caresses my cheek.

"In my heart." And I lean in after saying those words. Her hands rest on my chest and I hold onto her. We stand there kissing for a while before letting go.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again."

"I can't promise you. But I'll try." She grins and I accept that answer.

"Let's meet Percy and them." She holds my hand and makes me show her where they are. I sneak a peek at her and smile.

"**I love you Lily."**

"**I Love you too, Leo."**

**Okay! That's the end! I might do a second story if requested. But there you go. Thank you for all the love. Like seriously, I love you guys :) thank you again. Stay handsome and beautiful and check out my other story with Percy and Annabeth!**


End file.
